Silly Smash Bros Book 1
by natasha99'and'tswift1fan
Summary: It was all an ordinary tourny at Smash Mansion... Until, the badguys attacked and starting holding Smashers hostsage. Why are the villains trying to connect to the real world? We don't know, that's why the Agents of Nintendo have to go save the day. Ready for an adventure with action and humor? Highly rated (and not just by us) Zelink
1. Chapter 1

Silly Smash Bros. Book 1

**A/N natasha99: Wassup, readers?**

**tswift1fan: (face palms) Can you PLEASE act like your normal self?**

**natasha99: Uhg, fine. Hello readers welcome to our first, er, MY first fanfic. She's written one before.**

**tswift1fan: I'm still WORKING ON IT! And I'm writting TWO!**

**natasha99: Ok we've got quite a few OC's in this. Ami, Naomi, Allice, Levi, Renee, Pettra, KK, Jean, and Mr. Mason. NO STEALING BUT FEEL WELCOME TO USE THEM!**

**tswift1fan: Also we need something.**

**natasha99: What?**

**tswift1fan: Well, actually, someone.**

**natasha99: ?**

**tswift1fan: (snapps. Link appears sitting on a bench reading news paper next to a bus stop sign)**

**natasha99: Oh no**

**tswift1fan: LIIIIIIINK! (hugs Link)**

**Link: (eyes widen) Uh oh. Where am I?**

**natasha99: This may take some explaining, in the mean time, enjoy the fic everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Super Smash Bros. or Legend of Zelda or Pokemon. But, however, we do own only one bedroom that we share!**

Chapter 1; The Princess's Hero

LINK

Link was pretty sure his day couldn't get any worse. Than again, he was Link. It could always get worse. It all started this morning. It started off on a good vibe. Today was the day with the Princess's Hero Compitition. Zelda had obviously asked him if he were to be her hero. He would have to be out of his mind to say no. So of course he said yes. Last year at the tourney, Zelda had asked Kirby to be her hero because Link was sick. Kirby and Mario had battled, and, after Kirby won, the villians attacked. After the whole fiasco, the villians agreed to live in Smash Mansion and not do any harm to the other smashers. It had gone on for w whole year now, counting today. Link repostitioned his green cap in the mirror, only to cause his blonde bangs to fall in his face. After finally finding a way for his bangs to go back with the rest of his short shaggy hair, he slipped on his brown leather boots. He has been preparing and training for this day. And he was more pumped than ever.

The door to his dorm opened woth Roy letting himself in. After the newbies came into SSB this year, some of the other smashers had to make room. For some reason, Master Hand wanted all the swordsmen in one room, so Link had to dorm with Roy, Ike, and Marth. Roy and Ike were ok, but Link never really liked Marth. Marth always gave him the cold shoulder and he was kind of a pretty boy. Not to mention it bugged Link that he flirted with Zelda pretty often.

"Hey," Roy said, "You getting ready?"

"Uh, yeah," Link said, getting pulled out if his train of thought, "Yeah, I am. You know, these compititions aren't easy."

"Yeah, I know. Who you going up against?"

"Who do you think? Peach always chooses Mario. And Ami, that Lucario Princess girl? You know her. Anyway, her and Fox really hit it off. So yeah."

"Ah... Are you excited?"

"Uh, of course!"

He smiled and chuckled. Just then, Marth and Ike walked into the room. "I didn't know that they were your's! I'm telling you!" Ike argued following Marth.

"Well you should have thought 'Hey, those aren't mine! Maybe I should leave it be! BECAUSE THEY AREN'T MINE!"

"I'M SORRY! OK?!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Roy said.

"It's nothing!" Marth snapped.

"Oh," Ike said, "He's mad because I ate the last of his Lucky Charms."

"HE DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE ME THE TOY!"

Ike just rolled his eyes and took a seat on his bed. "So I take it Link is excited." He said.

"Excited for what?" Marth asked.

"The Princess's Hero Compitition is today." Roy stated as if it explained everything. Marth just looked at him expectently. "And?"

"And," Ike said, "Zelda asked Link to be her hero."

"So?"

"Well, Link said yes of course."

"WHAT?!" Marth said fuming with anger.

"Well yeah," Link said, "I'd have to be spycho not to."

"Why in Subspace did she ask you?!" Marth asked angrilly.

"Well, we're best friends, we go way back, and Marth, no offence, but she doesn't really know you and you're kind of a loser." **(A/N sorry Marth fans!) **Marth's face turned red and if you squinted, you could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS, FAIRY BOY!" Link's eyes widened and he jumped off his bed to avoid the swinging of Marths sword. Mean while, Ike and Roy were laughing their heads off. _This is going to be a long day,_ Link thought.

**A/N So, what ya think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Let us know by reviewing! BTW We are really sorry Marth fans! We do not mean to offened any one but, c'mon. Someone's gotta be the snooty arragont guy. And Marth kinda fit the bill. And you gotta admit, IT WAS FUNNY. Please don't take it personally, just a little joke. So, if you leave a REVIEW, you get a cookie.**

**Link: I think I understand it now...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Omg! Chapter 2! I didn't think people would actually want us to continue this story! Thank you so much Ora Rosa and Queenboo5311 for reviewing! Don't worry we will definintly be continuing this story! Now people, WE NEED REVIEWS!**

**tswift1fan: Oh, Ora Rosa and Queenboo5311, here are your cookies for reviewing! (hands cookies to reviewers)**

**Link: So basicly this fanfiction is about me?**

**natasha99: Oh, Link. It's not just about you. It's about all fo our favorite smashers, but no worries Link, you are tswift1fan and my favorite smasher.**

**Link: Yay!**

**tswift1fan: Without further ado, the chapter!**

**natasha99: Ado?**

**DISCLAIMER: We (sadly) do not own Super Smash Bros., but we do own Link!**

**Link: No yo do-**

**natasha99/tswift1fan: SHH!**

**Link: (glares)**

**tswift1fan: Uhg, fine. We don't own Link either.**

Chapter 2, The Tourny

_Link (because he's awesome!)_

After Ike and Roy finally calmed Marth down, Marth was going out of his way to make sure Link had a bad day. Before the compitition, he made sure there was no more mac'n'cheese in the cafeteria. Link was dissapointed about this because that was his favorite food. After that, Marth putt butter on Link's sword hilt. After almost stabbing himself because of the slippery handle, it took Link a half hour to de-butter (that is so a word) his hilt.

Marth finally stopped trying to make Link look like an idiot after about two hours before the compitition. After Marth stopped, Link had been training and training in the gym. Finally, Link, Mario, and Fox were called to the warm-up room ten minuts before the fight. Link was sitting on a bench when he saw Ami (Lucario) and Fox talking. "Here Fox," She had said, "Take this."

"What's this?" Fox said taking the thing and examining it. It looked like a long white skinny rock with a point at one of the ends.

"It's a Dragon Fang," The Lucario said. **(Ok guys, just so you guys know! We pretty much made Lucario our OC Ami. She is just Lucario except female and she's a princess.) **"It's ussually to power up Dragon-type Pokemon moves, but I'm Fighting and Steel-type, so it has no use for me. You can have it as, uh, a good luck charm." She said.

"Thanks Ami!" Fox said.

I looked to my right and saw Peach giving Mario a little pep-talk. That's odd. Zelda was no where to be seen. Link looked down in dissapointment. _Why didn't she coem visit me before the fight? Does she not like me? Whar if- _"Link?" He heard a soft voice say breaking him from from his thoughts. He looked up to see a brunette girl with violet eyes smiling at him. She was wearing a knee-length white sundress with no sleeves. "Zelda," He said smiling himself. She smiled at him and sat down next to him on the bench. "Sorry I'm late," She said.

_- Silly Smash Bros. -_

The boys ligned up in the arena. The arena was set to Final Destination. Link smiled. His favorite. To his left, he saw Mario getting in his fighting postition. To Link's right he saw Fox making sure his guns were loaded. Link decided he should be getting his sword out. So he drew his Master Sword. The loud announcer voice started booming through the arena hushing the audiance in suspence. "THREE," It echoed, "TWO," Link was gripping his sword so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white, "ONE," _Here we go, _Link thought. "FIGHT!" And the crowds started screaming.

**If I were writting a short chapter like last time, I would stop riiiight here. But no! Not over yet!**

Both Mario and Fox turned to Link and charged. Link took a few quick steps back and watched the two smash right into eachother. _Maybe that's why we're called smashers,_ Link thought smiling to himself, but he quickly got pulled back into the real world when the two quickly recovered. It was against the rules for them to team up on Link, so Fox aimed his gun at Mario, while Mario shot a fireball at Link. Link barely got his sheild up in time. The fireball bounced uselessly off the sheild. The bullets that Fox shot, however, hit Mario right in the back. "Auhgg!" Mario shouted in pain and spun around angrilly. Fox shot a few more bullets defensivly (however you spell that), each one hitting Mario, causing him more pain. Link threw his boomarang at Fox. Fox ducked and started laughing at Link. "Haha, you missed." He laughed. The boomarang turned to come on it's way back and it hit Fox in the back of the head. It took every fiber of Link's being not to burst up laughing as Fox's head turned red in anger. I think Mario thought he actually was on fire, because Mario whipped out his hose thingy and sprayed him right in the face.

If you looked closely, you could see a little angery vain form on Fox's head. Link took advantage of the moment and swung his sword at Mario. "AAHHH!" He yelped. Fox then shot Mario right in the face. Mario yelped and covered his face with his gloved hands. "Ow ow ow." Mario mumbled backing up. He was at the edge of the arena now. Fox shot a few more bullets, and Mario was sent flying. "MAAAMAAA MIIIIAAAA!" The Italian plumber screamed.

Link and Fox then faced eachother. This was an equal fight now. Just then, the arena seemed to dimmen, and the audiance gasped. Link was a little confused at the turn of events. He put his eyes back on Fox, but just to see Fox wasn't standing in the spot he was before, but charging at Link. Link thought this was odd for two reasons. One, because Fox ussually kept his distance and attacked with his gun. Two, because Fox wasn't looking quite at Link, but a little behind him. Link didn't realize this until after Fox had passed him. Link spun around to see what Fox was running to.

There, glowing and shimmering above the referee's head, was a smash ball. No way he was going to let Fox get it. Link took after Fox in the charge for the smash ball. The referee looked at them in confusion, but then looked up and his pupils shrinked. "AAAAH!" He screamed running in circles. But it made no difference, the smash ball seemed to be chasing him. Fox shot a few bullets at the ball, making it weaken. There was no use chasing after it now, so Link grabbed his bow and drew back an arrow. He let Fox shoot the ball a few more times, then let the arrow fly.

The arrow crushed the smash ball and a rainbow aura surrounded Link. Fox, however, didn't notice in time. But when Fox did notice, he could not call the bullets back and he accidently sent the ref to Dr. Mario's office. He spun arround just in time to see Link aproching him with a confident smile on his face. "Uh, can't we just talk this out?" Fox said getting cornered at the edge of the arena. Fox suddenly got locked in a giant glowing Triforce and Link hit Fox with his sword a few times. Just before Link was about to hit him with the final blow to send him flying, Fox said, "Didn't think so," And the final blow sent him flying. A victoriouse smile spread across Link's face. He had won.

**A/N tswift1fan: BuptadadaDAAAAA!**

**Link: Yay! I won!**

**natasha99: :( poor Fox**

**tswift1fan: As you noticed, this chapter is WAAAAAAAAY longer than the other one. Well, maybe it's not THAT long.**

**natasha99: I'm so excited! I just can't hide it. I'm about to turn 15 and I think I like it.**

**Link: ?**

**tswift1fan: Her birthday party is tomorrow.**

**natasha99: (still dancing and singing happilly)**

**Link: Oh. What did you get her?**

**tswift1fan: (whispers in Link's ear)**

**Link: (smiles) She'll like that.**

**tswift1fan: SSHHH! NO SPOILING!**

**Link: Happy birthday, natasha99!**

**natasha99: ONE OF MY LIFE DREAMS HAS JUST COME TRUE! LINK WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**tswift1fan: Okay guys, thank you for reading and what not. Please review and you might get a slice of left-over cake from natasha99's party. You could be really awesome and leave a REVIEW. You could even wish natasha99 a 'Happy Birthday' if you were being reeeaaally nice! :). Tell us what you think of the chapter! Was Link winning to predictable? Oh well. ENJOY AND REVIEW! Next chapter will tell you what she got for her b-day. (points to natasha99 still dancing). REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N tswift1fan: Hey guys! What's up? Forgot to post the chapter yesterday.**

**natasha99: With my birthday and everything we kinda got... busy...(or lazy). Don't blame me! I was playing with new presents!**

**Link: Did you like what tswift1fan got you?**

**natasha99: Heck to the yes!**

**Link: (stares expectantly)**

**natasha99: What?**

**tswift1fan: Aren't you gonna tell the nice readers what you got?**

**natasha99: OH! Duh! I got Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds, art stuff, clothing (of course), Ever After High doll (Applewhite), and a stuffed bunny! Also, I rock this tanktop!**

**tswift1fan: (rolls eyes) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway! Thank you Queenboo5311 for reviewing and writting that cute little one-shot about natasha99 and Link!**

**Link: (blushes) Ok I actually have a crush on Zelda so that little fanfic... There's, uh, nothing between us. (blushes)**

**natasha99: (rolls eyes) Yeah, I know Link it was just a story, geez. Oh, Queenboo5311, here's a leftover slice of birthday cake for reviewing. (hands over plate of cake)**

**tswift1fan: Well, now, uhh... let's get to the story!**

Chapter 3; Uh oh, This got Serius

_Zelda (yaaay!)_

Zelda let out a loud squeel in excitement for Link. He had won! Yay! She quickly rushed down to the arena and tacled him with a hug. "Congradulations! I can't believe you won!" Link got over the shock of the hus and hugged her back. "Uh, yeah, I know."

She quickly got off him so he could except his prize. Mario (apparently he was healed) walked up to Link holding a medal. "Congradulations, Link. You've won the second annual Princess's Hero Compitition. Here's your prize." He said handing the medal to Link. He had to reach up a little that way Link could reach. Link grabbed the medal and he putt it around his neck. Zelda smiled to see him in it. "No fair!" Peach said, "Zelda, how come your heroes are the only ones who have ever won?!"

"I don't know..." Zelda said. It did just dawn on her. The year before, Kirby had won for her. But that was before the whole attack of Subspace Emissarry (however that's spelled haha...).

"Calm down, Peach," Ami said joining her, "Link deserved to win."

"Uh, Zelda," Mario said, "I'm afraid to say this, well, not really, but there's an old rule here that we didn't see last year." He heald the rule page up to her face to read. She immiediantly tensed up at the last rule;

_Princess's Hero Compitition rules:_

_1) No teaming up on eachother_

_2) No using weapons or powers before the brawl_

_3) No more then four competitors_

_4)No cheating_

_5) The princess must kiss her hero when he wins_

"I, uh..." Zelda said immidiantly blushing.

"What?" Link says taking the paper out of her hands. He equally tensed up at the last rule, though, little did they know, Link tensed in excitement. "Umm..." Link said blushing.

"Sorry Zelda, it's the rules." Mario said returning to his seat. Fox walked by covered in burn marks. "If I won I could've kissed Ami?!" He asked angrilly. Ami blushed not knowing how to respond to that.

Everyone returned to their seats watching Link and Zelda in suspence. _Who's the idiot who wrote the rules? _Zelda thought, _I wanted our first kiss to be special!_ They faced eachother, both blushing wildly. From the corner of her eye, Zelda could see Marth stomp angrilly out of the arena. _What's his problum? _"Well, I guess we're supposed to..." She trailed off blushing. They both nodded and slowly leaned in. They slid their eyes shut. When their faces were a few mere inches apart, Link suddenly cryed out in pain. Zelda's eyes immidiantly flew open. Link was clutching his arm and blood was pooring through his fingers.

"Link!" Zelda said worried, "What the heck happened?" She came besides him and tried to examin the wound. "I-I don't know!" Link said with obviouse pain. She gently pried his fingers off to see the wound. A cut. A deep one. Zelda hadn't seen blood in a long time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shiny. All the aundiance was freaking out and exiting the arena. Zelda kneeled down and picked up the shiny object. A dagger, fresh with Link's blood. She stood up and looked back to Link. "Let's get you to Dr. Mario's office." She said. They were both about to exit the arena when a large crack sound peirced through the now neirly empty arena. Zelda and Link looked up. The force field arounf the arena was cracking! A large storm cloud hovered over it with flashes of purple lightning.

"Let's hurry," Link said grabbing her arm. "I don't think so." Said an evilly calm firmiliar voice. Zelda and Link froze in their tracks. They both turned to see Ganondorf. He stood large and ugly. "Ganondorf," Link said standing defiensivly in front of Zelda. "Link," Ganondorf responded. Link drew his sword. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Oh please," He said, "That won't be necessarry. You two are coming with us."

"Says who?" Zelda said holding up the dagger defensivly.

"Says me."

"You and what army?" Link said.

"This one," He said. All the villians in SSB were suddenly behind him.

"You had to ask..." Zelda said somewhat annoyed.

"You'll have to go through us!" A new voice said, Ami's. She and Fox, Pikachu, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Ness came up behind Link and Zelda. Though that was a lot added to Zelda and Link's team, but they were still greatly outnumbered.

"This ought to be fun..." Ganondork (haha) said. And the fighting began. It was all a blur before Zelda. Ami and Wolf started fighting vilontly, Link of course took on Ganondorf, Mario fighting Bowser. Peach hit Wario with a frying pan sending a loud 'clang' through the already noisy arena. But before they knew it, most of the good guys were knocked out. The only people left standing were Zelda, Fox, Link, Ami, and Mario. Pikachu had slipped away some time durring the fight. The only bad guys knocked out wer Wario and Wolf. Suddenly, the "good guys" started... floating? "Aw, Mewtwo. Glad you could make it." Ganondorf said evilly as the evil pokemon joined him. Ami sneered at the fellow Pokemon angrilly. "You're a disgrace to us all!" She stated angrilly.

"Shove it." He said simply. Mewtwo turned to Ganondorf and they greeted eachother. "Now, where's your end of the bargan?" He said. Ganondorf simple responded, "All in good time, my friend. All in good time." And with that, they were tied and gagged.

**A/N Boom! What? Awesome, right?!**

**natasha99: Well that happened.**

**tswift1fan: Exciting, right?**

**Link: NOOOOO! GANONDORF! HOW DARE HE?!**

**tswift1fan: Anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N tswift1fan: Wow! Chapter 4 already! Woah. Yeah we on a streak! Two chapters in two days! Woo!**

**natasha99: Yeah! Thankyou Queenboo5311 and Ora Rosa for the reviews! Here's some cupcakes! (hands cupcakes to reviewers)**

**Link: Okay, just to make this clear to some reviewers, natasha99 and I ARE NOT DATING. PERIOD. Argue all you want, maybe in a different one-shot. But no.**

**natasha99: Okay, okay, we get it Link. It's not a big deal. It's totally happened to me before. A friend that I used to go to summer camp with. We were always hanging out, he and I. People started to think we were dating! Eww. I didn't like him that way. But anyway, people are gonna think what people are gonna think. Don't let it bother you. And reviewer, this is no offence to you at all.**

**tswift1fan: Yeah, I totally agree with you! They are just babies.**

**Link/natasha99: (glares)**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB or Nintendo. Period.**

Chapter 4; The Hostage

_Zelda_

Zelda woke up in a dark room, tied and gagged. She fluttered her eyes open. There was movement next to her. She looked over to the movement and saw Ami, also tied and gagged. Ami was squirming around angrilly. To Zelda's left, was Fox. Zelda looked all around the room. Link was no where to be seen. "Hmm?" She said through the gag. The Triforce on her right hand glew. Zelda could sense another Triforce presence. Suddenly, the door opened. Ganondorf threw Link in, who was also tied and gagged. Link let out a muffled "Ough". Ganondorf slammed the door behind him. All eyes glared at him. _I knew he was suspiciouse. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! _

Mewtwo followed Ganon into the room. He snapped and all the gags dissapeared. Ami went off like a bomb.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT! YOUR ELEPHENT SIZED BUTT! BLAH BLAH BLAHBLAH BLAH!"

Mewtwo snapped again and the gag went back on Ami. Ami was still letting out muffled threats through the gag. The muffles were even intimidating. A smirk spread on Mewtwo's face. "Well, well, well..." Ganondoof said (agian, haha). Zelda's hatred for him was visisble at this point. She was glaring daggers. "What do you want with us?" She said, hatred practicly dripping from her words.

"Yeah," Link said, "Don't you villians love talking about your evil plans?"

"All in good time, Linky," Said Ganondope (as you can see we clearly hate Ganon).

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Link said slightly annoyed.

"Let's go, Mewtwo... For now..." And with that, the gags were back on the smashers and the evil idiots left.

A sad "Mmm..." left Ami. Zelda looked down to the floor. Link managed to get off the floor and sit up against the wall.

_Metaknight(cuz he's a boss)_

As soon as the words hit Metaknight over the news, he was in shock. Most of the smashers? Kidnapped? This hasn't happened since... Oh. Metaknight immidiantly knew what he had to do. He paused the news and got on the laptop. After pressing a few random buttons, a chat window immidiantly opened up.

Agent R. L.: What is it Agent M.K.?

Agent M.K.(Metaknight): Did you see the news?

Agent P.R.: Yes

Agent J.L.: I know! They got Link! :( :( :(

Agent R.L.: Should we meet at the angency?

Agent P.R.: Duh

Agent R.L.: I could do without the sass, Pettra

Agent J.L.: That's not important right now! Everybody get to the agency, ASAP!

Agent S.A.: Pikachu and I are already here.

Agent J.J.: Me too.

Agent R.L.: On my way.

Agent M.K.: Me as well.

And with that, Metaknight took off to his air ship.

**A/N tswift1fan: Ooooooh suspeeeence! Review and happy sunshiney! If you review you won't get veggies for dinner! **

**natasha99: You don't know that.**

**tswift1fan: Shush! I'm bribing here!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N tswift1fan: Okey dokey, we were gonna just post chapter 4 today but we saw it was only like, 500 words or so. And we were like, 'Oh shoot, readers gonna be mad' So here's chapter 5!**

**natasha99: BTW Queenboo5311, your profile pic is awesome. :)**

**Link:...Okay...**

**tswift1fan: Without further ado, chapter 5!**

**Link: Ado? What's with the sudden formality?**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB... Otherwise there would be some changes...**

Chapter 5

_Metaknight_

Metaknight enetered the sky-scraping building labled 'Not a Secret Angency. Don't Look Here'. Metaknight wondered where they got these people. He entered. Agent J.L., Jean Lovebird, sat behind the desk. Her blonde hair was down in a mess as ussual. Her dark mocha eyes glistened happilly as ussual as well. Her warm smile appeared at his sight. Basicly, Jean was Miss. Happy Fun-Times. "Meta- er, Agent M.K., you made it!" She greeted happilly standing up. Ussuallly she doesn't care about the agent lables, but when she's around her boss, she has to. "Right this way!" She smiled leading the way in her Legend of Zelda T-shirt and ripped up jeans. She putt her Agent ID card in the slot and the door opened. She pulled it out and they entered. The agents were sat around the table. First was Agent P.R., Pettra Roara. Her light blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and a mic was hanging from it to meet her mouth. An earpiece attached. As ussual, she was wearing all black. Black tank top, black skinny jeans, and a black Batman cape. ALong with Black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. The only things on her that wasn't black was her hair, skin, and golden glowing eyes.

Next was Agent R.L., Renee Leore. She had long red hair pulled into a lose side braid and deep green eyes. She wore a deep green T-shirt and patching cape. Also light blue skinny jeans and brown leather boots. She looked depressing and bored... As ussual.

Next was Agent S.A., Samus Aron. Everybody knows her. Her hair was pulled into a pony as ussual and she wore a simple light blue T-shirt and jean cut-offs.

Last was Agent J.J., Jonah Jones. He had brown hair in a buzz-cut and light skin. He had deep blue eyes and a scar that drove girls crazy. Light freckles sprinkled his light-skin. And of course, he had that smile. He could practicly get any girl he wanted. Except for the stubbern agents here.

Metaknight sat with Jean and joined the table. "'Bout time," Renee muttered. "Oh, please," Jonah said, "Please explain how you got Roy to be your boyfriend with your excellent attitude."

"He asked me..." Renee trailed off. She was in an even more depressing mood than ussual. Probubly from finding out Roy was taken as well.

"That's not important at the moment." Pettra stated. "What is important-"

"is Roy and you are dating?" Jean inturupted, "I wanna know all about it! How'd he ask you? Did he give you roses? Oh, I bet you two even ki-"

"Jean," Samus said, "Not now. Right now we need to figure out a plan to rescue them."

"Yeah," Jonah cut in, "Maybe if you're lucky Roy and Renee will even kiss when they're reunited."

"I have to go the bathroom," Renee said standing up, "And probubly puke a little too. Why are we talking about kissing at a time like this?" She said leaving the table.

"As I was saying," Pettra said, "We need to devise a plan. But first we need to figure out where they are. Renee and I managed to rescue Mario, Peach, and Kirby with before they got away. They are currently at Smash Mansion until' we have a better place for them to stay."

"You let them stay at Smashy Manshy with the attacks going on?" Jean asked.

"Smashy Manshy?" Jonah asked confused.

"That's her nickname for Smash Mansion." Metaknight finally spoke up. Jean's hand imidiantly shot up. Metaknight sighed. "Yes, Jean?"

"What does your face look like?"

"That's classified."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Can we get back to buisness, please?" Renee said rejoining.

"We need to find a way to track them... The villians, I mean." Jonah said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obviouse." Pettra said. As you can see, that agents didn't really get along.

_Ganondorf_

"So, your end of the bargain?" Mewtwo asked.

"You'll get it eventually. When this is all over. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten." Ganondorf responded. He was getting annoyed with Mewtwo's constant asking of the deal they struck. Didn't he understand they needed to take over first? Well, the first phaze of the plan worked. Next phaze, what he called, The Hostage. "KK," Ganondorf said.

"Yes?" Said KK, a purple Lucario who is sworn enemy of Ami and her kingdom.

"Go get him."

"Yes sir." And with that, KK went to get him.

He came back with a tied and gagged Link. He stuffed him in a burlap sack. "Why the sack?" KK asked as respectfully as he could. "Because," Ganondoofus said, "I have something to say in good time." Suddenly, the door burst open. Dark Link ran in flailing his arms about. "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" He screamed. "Shush it!" Said Bowser. Ganon smiled, phaze two was a go.

They entered the Nintendo building. The only connection to the real world. A woman with glasses sat behind the counter. She looked rather bored. "May I help you?" She asked in a dull voice, barely looking up from her book. "Yes," Ganon said, "We're looking for the main manager's office."

"Ah, Mr. Miko?"

"Yes,"

"I will have to fit you in in a... half hour." She said.

"I can't wait that long!" He said banging his fist against the counter, "I have a hostage and I need to talk to him now and-"

"Waoh, woah, woah," She inturupted, "That's not in my job description. If you _insist_ on seeing him now, the elevators that way. Floor ten, room 123. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," He said falsly.

And they entered the elevator.

**A/N tswift1fan: Oooooh cliff-hanger. Don't you hate those? I do! Why am I doing it? I. DON'T. KNOW. Iiii'm lazy!**

**Link: Why do I have to be in a burlap sack?**

**tswift1fan: Simple. I'll give you a hint. Bad pun.**

**natasha99: See you soon readers.**

**tswift1fan: AND FOR THE LOVE OF FUDGE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N twift1fan: Guuuueeeeess whhaaaaatt?**

**natasha99: (rolls eyes) What?**

**tswift1fan: It's our sixth chapter!**

**natasha99: Right now? I just woke up! And where Link?**

**Link: (whipes cookie crumbs off face) Right here!**

**tswitf1fan: Link! Those cookies were for the reviewers! Did you leave any?**

**Link:... no...**

**natasha99: Don't worry! We've got emergency cupcakes! (hands cupcakes to reviewers)**

**Link: Can I have one?**

**natasha99/tswift1fan: NO**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB, but we do own... What do we own?**

Chapter 6; Phaze Two

_Link (cause he a boss)_

Link was planning a war against burlap sacks before he was finally let out. He was dumped out in an elevator. "Time to let the Link outta' the bag," Ganandork said. "Ooooh bad pun." Said the purple Lucario, KK. All the other villians rolled their eyes. "You were supposed to say that BEFORE you let him out." Said Bowser. The only responce from Ganondorf was rolling eyes. Link would've said something, but he was tied and gagged. Finally, a 'ding' came from the elevator and the doors opened. Ganon-creep (now we're just makin' stuff up) picked up Link and dragged him out.

They stopped in front of room 123. "Keep an eye on him," Said Ganon handing Link to Bowser. Ganon gave a knock to the door. "Come in," Said the door. Ganondorf twisted the door knob and opened the door. A man with dark hair looked up. Working for Nintendo, it was suprising to see he wasn't Japanese. "Ganondorf? What are you doing here?" Said the man, Mr. Miko. "I've come for something," Replied Ganondorf.

"And that is?"

"The communication to the real world."

"What? I can't do that."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can. Especially when you see this." Ganon grabbed Link and putt a dagger to his throat.

"A hostage?"

"Not just a hostage, a veteran."

"I know who Link is."

"Then you'll give me communication to the real Nintendo?"

"It's not that simple."

"You and me both know that you can't have him dead."

"Yes, but we can have you dead."

"I die, so does he."

Silence. Mr. Miko was sieriusly debating this. His face had unreadable expression, but Link could tell that Ganondorf thought he had already won. Suddenly, a throwing star flew next to Ganons head and landed on the wall behind him. His face turned pale, but you couldn't really notice cause his skin is like, what, a purple, dark green, gray... You know what I mean. He looked back and saw a girl in all black standing on the desk. She had black skinny jeans, black leather boots, black tank top, black headband with a mic attached, and black finger-less gloves. She had blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Link also noticed a Batman like cape and bright golden eyes. "Agent P.R.!" Mr. Miko said.

"Agent? P.R.? What does that stand for?" Ganon said shocked. A smile spread across Mr. Miko's face. She drew a skinny feminine like sword, like Zelda's. It looked like it could snap easilly. She also had a holster with a gun in it. Ganondorf ruffly threw Link asside and drew his own sword. Link fell with a muffled 'oof'. Ganodorf suddenly had a look of realization on his face. The look quickly turned into anger. "You!" He said charging at her. She easilly hopped over him, did a flip, and landed behind him, spinning around fast. She didn't say a word. Suddenly, Link felt his hand get free. He turned to see a girl with a red braid and forest green eyes. She had a perminant scoul etched on her face. Link could tell she wasn't the 'Miss Happy Sunshine' type. She wore a simple deep green T-shirt and light blue skinny jeans tucked in brown leather boots. She also wore a matching green cape. She handed him a dagger, and yanked the gag off his face. "Hey you can't free him!" Bowser yelled noticing her. She looked up and drew a dagger wich seemed to have different languages etched all over it. She used her free hand to summon some kind of magic, wich made the words glow on the dagger. She threw a green fire ball type thing at him, wich paralized him. Link used the dagger she gave him to cut himself free. The girl in black had swung her sword many times at Ganondorf, then, if the whole event couldn't get any crazier, her sword went up in flames! Not the hilt though. Just the blade (duh).

The girl in black noticed Link was free, and the red head grabbed Link by the rist and pulled him after her. The two girls were standing side-by-side with Link and Mr. Miko. "Leave," Said Mr. Miko.

"Why? So your little girl-friends can protect you?" Ganon taunted.

"Leave, or I'll give one of 'em a smash ball."

"I'm so scared." Ganondorf said with false fear.

"You asked for it." Mr. Miko handed the rainbow glowing ball to the blonde. She took it and shot it with pistol a few times. The room seemed to dimmen as it broke. Her eyes glew brighter. She then activated her final smash. A bright light exploded through the room, and when Link could see again, she was in a totally different outfit. Her cape seemed to catch fire. She was in a long red dress with a slit up the side. Her hair was down and her black finger-less gloved had dissapeared. She was red pumps as well (for the fun of it). She drew her sword, but this time, there was two of them, both lit on fire. She backed into a portal suddenly and a new portal was behind Ganondork and she popped out of it and slashed out at him dozens of times. "Portal smash!" She yelled and pushed Ganon into a portal and jumped after him. A new portal appeared outside the window and Ganondoof fell out of it, the blonde did not. Another portal appeared back in the office and she stepped through, back in the outfit in black. "Now, everyone, out." Said the red head. All the villians ran out immidiantly, mainly because they didn't have Ganon to tell them what to do.

"C'mon. We'll explain everything on the way." Said the red head, and with that, Link let the agents lead him to their base.

**A/N Ok guys! Thanks for wasting your time reading out fic! Please leave a review and you can have more cupcakes (if Link doesn't eat them all). Tell us your favorite agent! Later we'll putt profiles or something so you can learn more about them. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N tswift1fan: BumpadaDAA! Finally here! Thank you Queenboo5311 and Ora Rosa for reviewing and making us keep going with this story. Haha we plan on making it like, 50 chapters long. Seeing as the plot is just unravelling. Haha spelling errors. We also promise longer chapters (hahahaha).**

**natasha99: And there won't be anymore burlap sacks!**

**Link: Burlap sacks are **_**Eeeviiiill**_**.**

**tswift1fan: (rolls eyes) Here are some brownies reviewers and lets read!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB... And apparently we don't own burlap sacks either...**

**Link: (catches burlap sacks on fire)**

Chapter 7; More then Meets the Eye

_Renee (Yay!)_

Renee had never felt so pressured. _"Oh yeah, just go save the second most important person in all of Nintendo. No biggy." _It was quite a 'biggy'. Luckily, Pettra, her best friend ever since joining the agency, had been there to help. Renee honestly didn't know how she would survive without her. Sure, she had Roy, her boyfriend. But her and Pettra were like sisters. (For any confusion Pettra is Agent P.R.) "So, let me get this straight," Link had said while they were driving their way back, "You two are part of an agency sworn to protect Nintendo?" 

"In secrecy," Renee said, "You MUST keep it a secret. Do not tell anybody. Not even your friends."

"Got it," Link said getting the cut on his arm bandaged, "Can't tell Ami, Zelda, Ike, Marth, or Roy."

"You know Roy?" Renee said immidiantly glancing at him, but turning her eyes back on the road remembering she was driving.

"Yeah... Do you?"

"Uh, no. Just... nevermind."

"Umm... Ok..."

Pettra finished bandaging his cut. "How did you get that cut, anyway?" She asked. "Can I get your names first? I don't even know you guys, but you know me."

"I'm Pettra, but you call me Agent P.R. That is Renee, but you call her agent R.L."

"Can't I just call you by your names?"

"You can't tell them to anyone, or consider yourself... very very hurt." Renee answered.

"Uh, right."

"We can't hurt him, Renee," Pettra said.

"No, we can't kill him."

"But hurting him would be... mean."

"Since when did you care?"

"Well think about it; We just rescued him. It would be rude to hurt him. He wouldn't know who to trust."

"I do know who to trust," Link cut in, "My friends... wich definitly aren't you two."

"Why not me?" Pettra asked, "I'm deffending you!"

"Uh, I dunno... Other then I JUST MET YOU."

"...Ouch." Pettra turning away hurt.

"Since when are you a softie?" Renee asked. Pettra was acting... weird. She never acted this way to people except Renee. It was odd. Maybe it was respect for being a vetteran? Maybe it was...? Nah. I mean, he was cute... But Renee had a boyfriend... But Pettra didn't. Nah. She knew to keep her cool... Hopefully.

"Since never. I'm treating the second most important person of Nintendo with RESPECT. Ever heard of it?"

Renee rolled her eyes and turned them back to the road. About a half-hour later, Link asked, "Second?" This time, both Renee and Pettra rolled their eyes.

_KK_

KK was pretty sure that the plan was an epic fail, but, of course, Ganondorf had a new plan. He _always _had a plan. For the last two hours, KK, along with the other villians, had been running amock trying to get their new orders down. Getting everything organized for the sudden change of plans. "We need to hit Nintendo where it hurts," Ganon said, "But we can't do that with the agency protecting them. So, of course, we need to attack the agency. Kill any agent on the spot. No one can get in the way of our plans. No one."

KK's hand, er paw, shot up. "Ganon? I hate to ruin your perfect plan, but, we have no idea where the agents are, but they know where the important smashers are at. They already got in, they saved our two most important smashers. How are we suppossed to win with so few hostages."

"Simple. We get them back. And something tells me Link will be coming back."

KK rose an eyebrow at this. "What makes you think that?"

"We have his _precius princess."_ Bowser mocked. It dawned on KK. Of course Link would come back for Zelda. Duh.

"Mewtwo, I have something special to ask of you," Ganon said.

"Yes?" Mewtwo asked with sudden interest in the subject.

"I need you to take Ami to the Pokemon world."

"...Why?"

"That way the agents can't find her."

"Where? Wich region? Wich town?"

"Uhg! Just pick one!"

"Ok, uh, Mnt. Silver!"

"Whatever! Just go!"

"Sir, yes sir!" He said exiting the room. Ganondorf smiled. KK could tell he thought that everything would go as planned. And for a second, _a mere second, _KK thought so too.

_Ami_

Ami had drifted to sleep until' her bestie, Zelda, elbowed her. Ami fluttered her eyes open. She saw the door open and a perticular Pokemon that she hated with a passion walk in. "Mewtwo!" She said through the gag. Though it sounded like "Mootu!" A creepy smile spread across the evil Pokemon's face. "I see you're well." She returned the smile with a glare... A very passionet one.

He yanked her by the shoulder lifting her up. She returned it with a stomp on his foot. A painful one. "You're coming with me," He said with newfound anger. Well, it wasn't that refound. "I'm gonna kill you!" She said through the gag, but it came out "Em gu him hmm!" He just smiled as if he understood what she was saying. And he mocked her. Wich made Ami's blood boil. How _dare _he? How _DARE _he? HOW _DARE _HE?! Ami could feel her face turn red. "You dare mock me?" She said, but, again, it came out "Yu hair moock hm?"

Ami could sense Mewtwo's amusement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fox get reeaaal angry. She was so enraged, she kicked Mewtwo in the shin. "Auuhg!" He let out a cry in pain, wich made her smile. He yanked her ruffly out. "C'mon!"

_Link (He so coooooool haha)_

Link hadn't felt so confused since he found out he was the Hero of Time. And that said something. He was _really _confused back then. At least then he had Zelda to explain it to him. This time, he did not. All he had was two girls that were no older than him (sixteen) that had to make things more confusing. The one in black, Pettra, seemed to care a little at least. The red head, Renee, seemed like she couldn't care if he fell into a pool of lava... or sharks... Link didn't like sharks...

"We're here," Said Renee in her ussual _'I don't care, leave me alone' _voice. She was just a ray of sunshine. "C'mon," Pettra said in a slightly more caring voice. He exited the black car with the girls, and they lead him into a huge sky-scraping building. He followed The red-head and the girl in black into the building. A girl with Goldie-Locks blonde hair in a pony-tail sat behind the counter. She looked up and he could see her happy brown eyes dancing. She seemed real happy and glimmery. She gasped when her eyes landed on him, and her smile grew (if that was possible). "I can't believe it! You brought him here!" She said excitedly jumping from her chair and running happilly over. She immidiantly gave Link a hug. That made Link feel awkward, but at least someone cared. "Uh," Link said.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Agent J.L., but you call me Jean! I knew you were cute, but in person... OMG you are just amazing!" She said slightly swooning. Link wondered how she got into the agency. Link couldn't feel more awkward though...

"Are you alright?" She asked suddenly full of care when she saw his arm wound. "Uh, I'm fine." He said.

"Jean," Renee cut in with her bored careless voice. "Is Jonah here?"

"Why? You wanna flirt with him?" She asked teasingly.

"What? No! I couldn't care less about what happened to him. Just him being higher in athority than me, I think he should know the second most important person in Nintendo is here. And, plus, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah. That cute swordsman. What was his name? Ro-?"

"Jean! Renee yelled angrilly.

"Ok, ok, just teasing. Follow me!" She said happilly. Pettra smiled. Link could tell Jean was the happy one of the team. Link was wondering who this Jonah guy was, anyway.

**A/N tswift1fan: O. M. G. This chapter was AAAWESOOOOME. Just in case, Jean wasn't supposed to come off like a bubbly gossip-y stupid blonde. She is the happy silly joking caring one of the team. She does like to keep up on gossip though. And Jean is friends with everyone. There is nothing between her and Renee. She was just teasing. And she is very smart. **

**natasha99: We hope you enjoy. And, do to a promise Link made us promise, we will never EVER write anything about burlap sacks again in this fanfic. We can't promise for the sequel though...**

**Link: BURLAP SACKS FOR-NEVER.**

**tswift1fan: Be so kind to leave a review! We bought more cookies and locked them in a safe from Link!**

**Link: Aww...**


	8. Chapter 8

**tswift1fan: Why, welcome back, our lovely readers.**

**natasha99: Why do you always act so formal around the readers?**

**Link:...**

**tswift1fan: Ok, newsflash! Now at the end of every chapter we will have a liitle trivia question! Whoever gets it right in the comments gets a special shout out and a follow/fave on their profile! And we have also posted an April Fool's special one-shot so check that out too!**

**Link: I like that one!**

**natasha99: Ok, chappie time! Oh, here's your cookies reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB**

**tswift1fan: Unless you can keep a secret...**

**natasha99/Link: ?**

**tswift1fan: (pulls up SSB) I stole SSB from Nintendo.**

**natasha99: (gasps)**

**Link: Yoink! (takes SSB and runs back to Nintendo)**

**tswift1fan: Link! How could you?!**

**Nintendo: tswift1fan, we're sorry BUT YOU CANNOT HAVE SSB!**

**tswift1fan: (frowns)**

**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own SSB**

**tswift1fan: Thanks to Link.**

**Link: (sticks toung out)**

Chapter 8; Mount Silver

_Red (Pokemon Trainer)_

Red was happy visiting his home in the world of Pokemon. He missed Kanto, Jotho, Unova, all those other one's. It was good to be back home. He was walking home from the Pokemon Center in Violet City when he heard a classic punch sound. He looked over and saw a lucario punching... Mewtwo?! In the face... "What the heck?!" Red said getting a Pokeball out of his bag along with his Pokedex. He opened the Pokedex and the information came up.

Pokemon: Lucario

No. 448

Type(s): Fighting/Steel

Gender: Female

Aura Pokemon

Height: 3'11"

Weight: 119.0 lbs.

Area: Unknown

By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.

He switched the Pokedex to the other Pokemon.

* * * * * Unknown * * * * *

Red didn't need the Pokedex. Everyone had heared the legends of Mewtwo; The strongest Pokemon known to the human race. The Lucario, who looked slightly firmiliar, looked to be struggaling against Mewtwo's evil spychic powers (yes, everyone knows Mewtwo is evil. If you don't believe me, watch the first ever Pokemon movie). Red knew he had to help. "Go, Charizard!" He said throwing one of his Pokeballs. The Pokeball opened when it hit the ground. An orange dragon Pokemon flew out of it. The Pokeball bounced back to Red's hand.

"Charizard, flamethrower on Mewtwo!"

The Charizard nodded with a raor and opened it's mouth, sending a firey blast. Mewtwo rose his hand/paw thingie to defend from the attack. When the flames were about to hit him, as soon as they came into reach of his paw(?), the flames parted. Shock ran through Red's body. This had never happened before. Then again, he never battled the most powerful Pokemon before.

"Red?" Said the Lucario in a female voice. Recogization ran through Red. That Lucario was Ami! From Smash Mansion! "Ami?!" Red said in shock. "Spongebob?" Mewtwo said.

"What?" Ami and Red said at the same time.

"Er, nevermind!" Mewtwo said and shot an attack at Red.

"Yipe!" Red shouted putting his arms up defensivly. He bulted his eyes shut until he heard an "Ouh!" from Mewtwo. Red opened his eyes to see Fox standing in front of him with his green reflect-y thingie. Apparently, it had reflected the attack right back at Mewtwo and hit him. "Fox!" Ami squeeled.

"Not again!" Said Mewtwo and he threw... a smokeball? Ahem, and threw a smokeball at the ground and dissapeared all ninja-y. "He got away!" Said Fox.

"Thanks for poitning that out, Captain Obvious." Said a new voice. Red looked to his right to find Samus.

"C'mon," Fox said, "We need t-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Red inturupted, "You guys can't just walk around Kanto like that! You'll stand out like a... Like a... Like a Snorlax in a gym!"

"A who with the what?" Said Samus.

"Well, Samus is ok because people will just think she's a wacky gym leader. But, Fox, I think I have something for you."

-_-_-_Silly Smash Bros._-_-_-

"Are you sure about this?" Fox asked fully dressed in an Eevee suit. **(Here's for all you non-Pokefreaks out there. An Eevee is a fox pokemon wit brown eyes and a fluffy tail. It's a normal type and can evolve into many different Pokemon called the Eeveelutoins (Glaceon, Espeon, Flareon, Sylvion, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Leafeon) Tell me if I'm forgetting one)** "Uh, yeah," Red said trying not to laugh, "People will just think your some sorta mascot. And Samus, if anyone asks, your the normal-type gym leader and you gym isn't up yet and Fox is your gym's mascot. Got it?"

"Got it," They both said nodding, "So... Now what?" Samus asked.

"Well," Red said, "We find out where he took Ami."

They sat cross-legged on Red's bedroom floor. Luckily, his mom wasn't home so she couldn't ask about the odd friends he had over. "Well, let's think." Said Fox.

-_-_-_Silly Smash Bros._-_-_-

_Link_

Jean gave a soft knock to a door that read 'Agent J.J.'. "Come in," Said a gentle voice from the door. Jean opened the door.

"Ah, so your finally coming around," Said a boy about Link's age at a desk. He had curly brown hair that came down to the tip top of his ear and bright blue eyes that seemed too happy. How come everyone at this agency (besides Pettra) was either super happy or super grumpy. "What? No!" Said Jean quickly, "Pettra and Renee's mission was succesful." She stated.

"Oh," He said and for a brief moment a look of dissapointment crossed his pale freckle covered face. "Well? Come in!" He said gesturing them in.

"You guys have fun," Said Renee in her 'I don't care' voice, "I need to go... do something."

"Me too," Added Pettra, and they left Link with Jean and the over-friendly dude. Well, actually, both Jean and the dude were over-friendly. Jean led Link in and shut the door behind them. "NIce to meet you," Said the guy to Link, "I'm Jonah, or Agent J.J. Call me wichever."

"I'm Link. Nice to meet you wichever," Link said smirking at his cleverness.

"Oh, good one," Said Jonah with a chuckle. Jean stood awkwardly in the corner, twittling her thumbs looking around the room. It was hard to believe the 'Miss Happy Sunshine' girl Link saw earlier was so quiet now.

"So..." Link said, "Why exactly am I here?"

"Well, Link," Jonah said resting back in his chair, "This is the A.o.N., AKA, Agency of Nintendo. We are sworn to protect and defend the Nintendo characters. We were all sent on emergancy missions to rescue you guys."

"We?"

"Yes. Can't have an agency without agents. The reason Mario, Peach, and Kirby got away is because we sent Pettra and Jean to rescue them. There are a few characters of Nintendo in the agency, but you've got to keep their identidies a secret. Only Metaknight, Samus, and Fox are in the agency."

"Ok, but what ab-"

"LOOK OUT!" Jean shouted suddenly. The window crashed open. Jonah shot up immidiantly and they ran out of his office. "Go go go!" He shouted to them.

-_-_-_ Silly Smash Bros. -_-_-_

_Renee_

Renee exited Jonah's office, Pettra high-tailing behind her. "What's wrong?" Pettra asked.

"Nothing," Renee answered quickly, but Pettra knew better. "Renee!" She said from behind her, but Renee shut her office door in her face. Pettra opened it anyway though. "Renee! You can't keep this a secret!"

"I can try!" Renee said angrilly. "Uhg, it's not a secret! I just don't want Jean or Jonah to hear. Their so gossip-y."

"Well," Pettra said taking a seat on Renee's desk, "What the heck is wrong?"

"It's stupid," Renee warned.

"I like stupid."

"Ok," Renee said knowing she had lost. "You know how Smash mansion was attacked shortly after the arena?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I was just wondering, maybe, if Roy was ok. That's all. Not a big deal."

"Why were you keeping it a secret?"

"Because the whole relationship was a secret! I have no idea how Jean and Jonah magically found out! But I didn't want them to overhear this!"

"No offence, but Roy's kind of a lose lip."

"Link didn't know about it! And from what I understand they're best friends!"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Nevermind. That's not the point."

Suddenly, the sirens started going off. "What's that?" Pettra asked.

"You know what it is!" Renee said jumping up from her seat. "That's the emergency alarm! The Agency is being attacked!"

**A/N: tswift1fan: Yay! Chapter done! That took FOR-EV-ER. **

**natasha99: We did a little explaining about the agency and everything. Phew. Hard work.**

**Link: It wasn't that hard. All you guys did was move your fingers across a keyboard.**

**tswift1fan: (glares) It takes a lot of imagination!**

**natasha99: Yeah, my brain hurts.**

**Link: (rolls eyes)**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: I bet you guys don't know what my username, tswift1fan, means. So the question is, What does tswift1fan mean?**

**REMEMBER, IF YOU GET IT RIGHT, YOU GET A FAVE AND FOLLOW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N tswift1fan: Yayayayaya chapter 9!**

**natasha99: Wow already?**

**Link: Yep!**

**tswift1fan: Ok guys let's just get this overwith and hopefully this chapter will be nice and juicy! So here's the trivia junk!**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: What does tswift1fan mean?**

**TRIVIA ANSWERE: Haha! My username, tswift1fan, means Taylor Swift's number 1 fan!**

**SHOUTOUT: The one who guessed the correct answere iiis Queenboo5311!**

**STAY TUNED YOU GUYS! THE NEXT TRIVIA QUESTION IS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Link: Congratulations Queenboo5311! A follow and fave will be going out to you! (we may have already but just in case!)**

**tswift1fan: Ok reviewerss here's your cookies and let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB or anymore cookies!**

**Link: natasha99, get in the kitchen and bake more cookies while tswift1fan and I read the story!**

**natasha99: Ay ay, cappin'!**

Chapter 9; The Attack (BumbumBUM)

_Pettra_

Pettra had gone through the drill a million times, but the agency had never been under attack before. At first she was shocked and confused, but as soon as all her training came back to her, she was angry. Whoever had the nerve to attack _her_ agency had to go through _her._ Even if the agency didn't technicly belong to her. Her and Renee went running through the halls to make sure Link was ok. First priority of the agency; make sure every smasher/agent gets out ok. Link was the most important person in the agency right now. The last place they had seen Link was at Jonah's office, so they sprinted there as fast as they could.

From behind Pettra, she heard a crash. She spun around to see that Dark Link had crashed through the window and attacked Renee. "It's ok!" Renee shouted, "I'll be fine! Make sure that he gets out alive!"

Pettra didn't want to leave her best friend behind, but the agency came first. And Renee wasn't one to argue with. Pettra nodded and continued running. She hoped to... What did she hope to? Pettra wasn't one to rely on magic or hope. She had learned quickly in life not to trust anyone. But Renee, that is. Her and Renee had practicly grown up together. Practicly sisters. There was no one in the world that she would trust besides Renee and herself.

She slid to a stop in front of Jonah's office to find it abandoned. She ran inside and took a look. It was ransacked. Broken windows, chairs tipped over, paintings ripped off the wall. She could only believe that hopefully Jonah and Jean had got out with Link. She exited the office and was going to go help Renee, but something inside her told her no. She knew she had to _make sure _Link was ok. Something inside her told her. Sure, it was her priority, but she felt more than that. She shook her head and, despite wanting to make sure her bestfriends was ok, she ran the oppisit direction. To find Link.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros _-_-_-

_Jean_

Jean liked being the layed back happy one, but now was not one of thos times. She had never felt so scared. Sure, she was trained and trained if something like this were to happen, but she had never actually experienced it before. Luckily Jonah was there with her, otherwise she was sure she would be dead.

She knew how to defend herself, sure. Fight and protect Nintendo characters? No problum. Ace her training exams? Easy peasy. Go and fight back against an attack to her home? Not as much. Jonah had been there though to help her. She stood frozen, petrified. She'd heard of scary. Seen horror movies. But this man seemed to be the true meaning of fear. He stood tall. He was extreemly and unhumanly buff. He had dark purple-ish skin, bright red hair, and evil yellow eyes. In short, his face was UG-UH-LY. Seriously, he was hidiouse. She tried to face bravery. She had never actually fought a real villian before.

Why? Her father. He's the leader of the agency. Of course he had always got her the best training, but he was to scared for his little girl to putt them in use. Now she was glad she had the training, but she had no real experiance in hurting someone, villian or not. Nor could she ever hurt anyone, _any way. _He turned to look at her, and she putt on her best confident face, but anyone could tell it was fake. She was scared out of her head.

Luckily, Jonah was there, and he was the bravest guy she knew. He stood in front of her defensivly and drew his pistol. Link grabbed a dagger that looked breefly firmiliar. The evil man, Ganondorf, she remembered him from all her time playing Legend of Zelda games, turned to Link. "There's no need for that." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Link said. Ganondorf evilly smirked and pulled up what seemed to be a purple orb. Link putt up his arm defensivly, but when he saw that nothing happened, he lowered it. Link looked closely through the orb. Inside of it, a pretty brunett girl in a white sundress stood chained to a wall. She looked up scaredly. "Zelda!" Link said shocked and somewhat baffled.

"She can't hear you," Ganon said wickedly, "if you surrender, I can make sure nothing happens to her."

"Uh," Link said confused. What was he supposed to do? It was no doubt to Jean that this girl, Zelda, was dear to Link.

"Don't do it!" Jonah said, "It's a trick! We can save her without surrendering ourselves!"

Jean knew that that wasn't going to work. Jean had read enough romance stories. She knew that there was no way Link could decide. So, she drew her own weapons, golden throwing stars. She threw one right for Ganon's head, but he ducked quickly and glared at her. "This isn't your fight, girl."

"It is now." Jean said more confident than how she felt.

Jonah shot a few bullets at Ganondorf, and this time, Ganon wasn't so lucky to dodge. They hit him in the arm. "Auhg!" He grunted clenching his arm.

"I see you've made your choice," Ganon sais angrilly, "I'll make sure extra harm comes to her for that." And with a snap, he was gone. But, a gas started filling the air, causing them to cough and start to feel light-headed.

"Let's get outta' here!" Jonah said between coughs. Jonah pulled one of Link's arm over his shoulders to drag him out. Unfortanitly, Link didn't know any better and breathed in the gas and it caused him to collaps unconsience.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros _-_-_-

_Pettra_

Pettra's senses hit her just in time. She didn't get to far from the office when she remembered the communication device. Duh. She pulled up her right arm and pressed a few buttons on her watch. She immidiantly called Jean. A few seconds later, Jean's terrified face was on the moniter of the watch. "Omigoodness!" Said Jean, "You're ok! Are you ok? Where's Renee? Are you still in the agency? We're in the emergency air craft and we're waiting for the other agents!"

One million questions at once, as ussual from Jean. "I'm fine, I don't know where Renee is, and yes, I'm still in the agency!"

"WELL GET RENEE AND GET OUT HERE!" She practicly screamed through the watch. "Where's Link?" Pettra asked.

"He's here with the rest of the agents besides you and Renee! Now hurry! I gotta go!"

With that, Pettra hung-up the watch and ran back for Renee.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros _-_-_-

_Link_

Link's eyes fluttered open to see a rather gray room. "You're alright!" Said the blonde girl next to him. Pettra. "W-where am I?" Link said through a scratchy voice. "Omigoshwethoughtyouwern'tgonnamakeit!" Said a mouthful from Jean. "Yay, happy sunshine." Said a firmiliar dull voice from no other but Renee. He saw Jonah laying on a bed next to Link. "What happened?" Link said dispite his throat on fire.

"You breathed in too much gas during the attack." Said Renee as if it was an obvious fact. It all started to come back to Link. The agency. The attack. Ganondorf. The purple orb. Zelda. Zelda was in trouble, and Link felt like it was all his fault. Link had never felt more angry with himself, even though he knew surrendering wouldn't make much of a difference, the way they handled it may have put Zelda through more harm.

"You ok?" Said Jean with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah. Just dandy." Link said with a scratchy voice do to a soar throat from the gas.

**(A/N natasha99: I'm done with the cookies!**

**tswift1fan/Link: SHHH!)**

Link looked back to Jonah, who looked terrible on the bed next to him. Jean was sitting as close as the chair she sat in would let her. And for the first time ever on the 'Miss Happy Sunshine' girl anyone but herself had saw, she looked sad. "You ok?" Link asked her, despite his burning throat.

She mumbled something under her breath. "What?" Link asked.

"Fine," She said, but something told Link she was lying, "I said I'm fine."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Anyone in this room who's ever met you can know you're lying." She said with her 'oh, so dandy' voice. "It's all my fault." She said a little louder.

"Who with the what?" Renee asked, as if she cared.

"It's all my fault!" She said louder.

"What? Nothing's your fa-" Pettra said.

"Yes, it is!" She said tears brimming her eyes. "It's all my fault! My fault Link got hurt, my fault Princess Zelda's in trouble, my fault Jonah may not wake up! All my fault!" She said standing and stomping out of the room, crying into her hands. "What does she mean?" Link asked scratchely. Pettra and Renee shrugged simultaneously (oh, big word). Link pulled himself up to sit. "She'll be fine." Renee said, "She's just... moody. She didn't know what she was doing in there. She's never been on a real mission before. She's too sweet. The whole thing probubly scared her."

"What do you mean she's never been on a mission before? Why?"

"That's classified."

"...Oh."

Renee obviously didn't want to go further with the conversation. "I've got a call to make." She stated simply, getting up, and leaving.

"Hmm," Pettra said, "I should go with her. She can be more moody than Jean at times." Pettra then left, leaving Link alone in the room with the unconsience Jonah.

**A/N tswift1fan: Yay, chappie done. Everyone's ok. Er, except Zelda and the others. I think in the next chapter we should check up on them. What do you think, Link?**

**Link: (has mouth full of cookies) Wha?**

**natasha99: Link! I just made those!**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: What was Princess Peach's orginal name?**

**Remember to REVIEW and overuse smiley faces! :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N tswift1fan: Boopadaboop. Chapter 10. Already. YESH!**

**natasha99: I've solved the cookie problum!**

**Link: Don't tell me you got diet cookies!**

**natasha99: What? Eww, no. I made you a seperate batch!**

**Link: Yayz!**

**Thanks for reviewing Queenboo5311 and ghjg!**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: What was Peach's orginal name?**

**TRIVIA ANSWERE: Princess/Nurse Toadstool**

**SHOUTOUT: Queenboo5311... again...**

**tswift1fan: To chappie 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SSB CUZ LINK IS A TATTLE-TAIL!**

**Link: Am not!**

Chapter 10; Breef Torture

_Zelda_

Zelda thought she had felt pain. She was wrong. _This _was pain. Her arms were bloodied. Her body was aching. She was neer uncounscienceness, but something cruel kept her from falling into that peaceful state. For some unknown reason to Zelda, Ganondorf had came in her cell and tortured her for the fun of it. She now lay in the cell wishing for some miracle to ease the pain. She was the only hostage they had left. Fox had found some way to escape after Ami was taken. From what Zelda had understood, Link had gotten away. After he got away, Ganon was irate.

He came into her cell after he had gotten away, or what she assumed, and said that it was Link's fault she was in pain. Of course, Zelda didn't blame Link. She knew he did what he had to. And she knew he would save her. Or at least try. Ganon had stopped for a moment before leaving, an evil sneer on his face. "That's how you'll help me capture him." And with those words, he left Zelda to lie in her blood.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Fox (so foxy)_

Fox was more embarrest than that time when he accidently wore a chicken suit to that party that one time. Whenever he walked by one of those stuck up Pokemon trainer kids, they snickered and pointed. Samus wouldn't keep that teasing, humiliating smile off her face either. "What?" He would ask, but immidiantly regret it because he remembered he was in an Eevee costume, whatever an Eevee was.

"So... Any ideas where they are?" Fox asked Red.

"Mewtwo is a crafty Pokemon," Red said, "He may have taken her to a nearby gym, or an island in the middle of the ocean. Wait, island... Island.. Mystery Islands!" Red exclaimed. "Er, wait, whoever goes there never returns. He wouldn't go there."

They sat down in a grassy feild a little out of Goldenrod City. "I'm gonna go get some snacks," Red said getting up and walking into town.

_Red_

Red entered the city and crossed the train rails at the enterance of it. Red was trying like crazy to figure out where the legendary Pokemon had gone with the Lucario. So many islands, so many mountains, so many caves. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice til' too late when he stepped on a blonde girl's foot. "Hey!" She said in her typicle Pokemon trainer girl voice probubly.

"Uh! Rude!" Said her friend, a black haired girl with blue eyes. "What's the big idea?" Said the blondy with dark brown eyes.

"Oh sorry, just a little... distracted."

The blonde's face softened. Red got a better look at her. She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and she wore a red sweater and white skinny pants with simple tennies. She also wore a black cap with a Pokeball engraved on it. "It's fine," She said with a light smile.

Red looked at the black haired girl. She had long black hair that was down and bright blue eyes. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt with a light blue scarf and darker skinny jeans. She wore a light blue hat to match her scarf. Her hat had metal star pin on it too. "Sorry we freaked out." She said petting a Glaceon in her arms.

"Woah," Red said, "A Glaceon! May I scan it?"

"Go ahead!" She said holding out the light blue fox-like Pokemon. Red pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Glaceon.

Glaceon

No. 471

Fresh Snow Pokemon

Type: Ice

Area: Unknown

Gender: Female

Height: 2'07"

Weight: 57.1 lbs.

By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.

"Wow," Said Red, "Thanks!"

"No problum! Now if you'll excuse us, we've got to get to Mnt. Silver. Makayla here wants to take pictures for her blog." Said the black haired girl.

"Oh, yes," Said the other, Makayla, "We love traveling among the regions and landmarks!"

"Wait a minut... Mnt. Silver..." Red said thinking.

"Yeah, you wanna come?" Invited the black-haired one.

"Um, actually, yes! As long as I can take a few friends?"

"Fine by us! Just no interfering with her pictures!"

"No photobombing." Said Makayla matter-of-factly.

"Hey! We're in Johto! They exchange phone numbers here!" Said the black-haired one.

"Oh yes!" Said Makayla.

"Well, can we go to Mnt. Silver then?" Said Red.

"YES!" They both said.

"Ok, my names Red!"

"I'm Azmarie and this is Makayla!" Said the darker haired girl.

"Everyone calls her Azzy and you can call me Mak!" Said Makayla cheerefully.

The three set off to get Fox and Samus to go to Mnt. Silver.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Link_

A few hours later, Jeans crying was still breefly heard. Link decided he was strong enough to get up and talk to her. Pettra was somewhere in the air craft and there was no way Renee was going to. Jonah hadn't woke up yet, and Link didn't really know any other agents besides Metaknight but he only checked on them for a minut because he was driving the ship. Link exited the infirmary and walked down the halls where the crying was coming from. He finally stopped in front of a door that was labled 'J.L.'. Link let a soft knock fall on the door.

"Yes?" The door responded.

"Jean, are you alright?" Link asked.

"What?" Asked the door, "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were sorta crying."

"Oh, that. Um... That was muffled laughing..."

"Jean that didn't sound too happy."

"Uh... Tears of joy?"

"Jean,"

"I'm fine! For real! Go get better!"

"Jean, open the door so I can see you."

"Uhg, why?"

"Jean."

"Fine, fine," A few foot steppes pondered from the other side of the door and the door knob clicked. The door opened to reveal a the blonde girl. Her hair was messy in a dire need of brushing. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. But she still wore a fake smile as if Link would belive it.

"See?" She asked, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"How would you know?"

"What did you mean earlier when you said 'it was all your fault'?"

"Well... Here, come in," She said opening the door wider and gesturing him in. Link stepped in and got an over-powering wave of the smell of flowers. Red pansies were every where in the room. On window stills, on the night stand, an her dresser, the vanity. Pansies, pansies, pansies. The walls were originally a light blue, but they were painted over everywhere. Paintings of rainbows, the sun, flowers, horses, girls, boys, etc. Some buckets of paint of a variaty of colors were lined up against a wall with paint brushes in them. The dressers had paint on them too, and Link thought he spotted a few pictures of Jonah and her.

Jean sat on her bed, wich had a pink quilt and a variaty of stuffed animals. She picked up a giraffe stuffed animal and hugged it to her chest. Link sat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything," She said pulling her knees in, "I mess everything up. You breathed in gas, Jonah may not wake up, Zelda's now in trouble. And it's all my fault." She was about to burst into tears again, but Link rested his hand on her shoulder. Link knew what to do. Zelda acted the same way when something went wrong. She seamed to blame herself over things she had no control over.

"It is _not _your fault," Link said comfurtingly, "Us surrendering ourselves wouldn't make much of a difference. If anything, you saved the day. If you wouldn't have thrown that throwing star, we would be in the same situation as Zelda and we would just be giving in. Sure, we breathed in some poison but we'll recover. I know Jonah will be just fine and I already feel perfectly healthy. If you wouldn't have done it, I would've surrendered without a second thought."

Jean took in what he said. "Really?"

"Really." Link said smiling at her, and she smiled back.

After somewhat later, Jean spoke up. "This Zelda, she's close to you?"

"She means everything to me."

Jean smiled. "Then I'll help you save her."

**A/N tswift1fan: Aww, another corny ending to a chapter. Next chapter will definatly have some action in it.**

**natasha99: And I finished the cookies for teh reviewers!**

**Link: Oh, those were for the reviewers?**

**tswift1fan: Really Link? AGAIN!**

**TRIVIA: What's the name of the new region in Pokemon X and Y?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 4 COOKIES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N tswift1fan: Oh. My. Glob. No updates for the whole weekend. I do have an excuse though! Natasha99 and I had to go to a birthday party on Saturday. As for Sunday, we have no excuses. So, instead of wasting this Author's note with sorry's and excuses, let's get to buisness.**

**Link: GUYS GUYS GUYS LOOK WHAT I GOT!**

**tswift1fan: OMG I JUST SAW A COMMERCIAL THAT SAID THE NEXT SEASON OF ADVENTURE TIME COMES OUT ON APRIL 21ST! OMIGLOOOOB! (sorry watch too much Adventure Time) OHMYOHMYOHMYGLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! (says in really squeeky voice) APRIL 21ST! I'M LITERALLY FREAKING OUT. I LITERALLY JUST SAW THAT COMMERCIAL AND STARTED TYPING OUT MY EXCITEMENT!**

**Link: Who cares? I got a package!**

**tswift1fan: Who cares? WHO CARES?! Have you even seen ONE episode of Adventure Time?**

**Link: I'm gonna open this package now... (opens package)**

**natasha99: What is it?**

**Link: It's a cake!**

**tswift1fan: Well, I'm taking half the cake and giving it to the reviewers because you always steal our cookies. Plus, you MOCKED ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Link: (glares) You meanie.**

**natasha99: I putt my heart and soul into those cookies, theif!**

**tswift1fan: (slices the cake up and hands cake to the reviewers)**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: What is the new region called in Pokemon X & Y?**

**ASWERE: Kalos**

**SHOUTOUT: To our Trivia asnswere-er and our new reader, SoftRain11. We'll be sure to give you a fave!**

**natasha99: And a few of you might have noticed, but in the last chapter we accedently putt the wrong region! Goldenrod City is in Jhoto, not Kanto. We're gonna go back and fix that.**

**BTW ALERT! IF YOU ARE CONFUSED WICH POKEMON WE ARE TALKING ABOUT BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW POKEMON VERY WELL, JUST GOOGLE THEIR NAMES AND IT SHOULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. THX :)**

Chapter 11; Mnt. Silver PART 2

_Makayla_

Makayla thought she had already lived the craziest day of her life when she caught Xernias and Azmarie and her had stopped Team Flare. When she defeated the Elite Four. When she got her first Pokemon, Chespin. No, this left those times in the dust.

It was all normal until Red stepped on her foot. When he looked up, well, let's just say she did a double take. She thought he was really cute, but then she saw the way he looked at Azmarie. She felt her heart sink. But she plastered on a smile though. She was thinking Azmarie finally needed her first boyfriend, anyway. After they got Red's odd looking friends, they set off for Mnt. Silver. They decided to fly there. Azmarie sent out her Vibrava, Red and Makayla sent out their Charizards. Red had to stuff Samus and the Eevee dude on his Charizard, and there was no way more than one person could fit on Azmarie's tiny Vibrava, so Red had to ride on Makayla's Charizard with her.

They flew to Mnt. Silver and the winds slowly but surely got colder and colder til' Makayla was shivering. "B-b-brrr." Azmarie said, "It's c-c-cold here."

"Then putt on the sweaters we bought." Makayla said pulling over her own black sweat-shirt. She reajusted her black cap and pulled her ponytail out of her shirt. "Red, are you sure you don't need a sweater?" Makayla asked looking over her shoulder at the suprisingly unshivering Red.

"Nah," He said, "I'm back here by Charizard's tail, so it's pretty warm back here."

"But what about when we get there?"

"I've got a sweater."

"Oh, ok." She said.

Finally the Pokemon landed in front of a giant icey mountain. Mnt. Silver, Makayla guessed. Makayla slid off her Charizard and Red did too. "Return," She said pulling out the Pokeball letting the red glow take her Charizard back into the ball. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Azmarie asked.

"Nothing," Said Makayla getting her camara out, "Let's go." And with that, they entered.

Pure freezing cold sheer wond peirced their skin making Makayla's teeth chatter. "It's f-freezing in here." Said Azmarie, but Red just shrugged. "I used to hang out in here a lot after I defeated the Elite Four. I declined the offer to become the Pokemon Master and just accepted the title as the strongest Pokemon trainer."

"Woah, woah, woah," Said Makayla stopping in her steppes, "You mean you're THE Red? The strongest Pokemon trainer known to man? Defeated the Elite Four of almost every region except Unova and Kalos? Completed the original Pokedex? Known for being incredibly cute?" That last part came out by accident.

"Umm.. I guess. You've heard of me?"

"Of course! You're legendary! Even people in Kalos talk about you! I feel like I should bow down or something!"

"Uh, no need for that." Red said slightly blushing.

"Anything you're not telling us?" The Eevee man said.

"Uh," Red said, "I may or may not be the strongest Pokemon trainer in all of Pokemon and may or may not be legendary."

Azmarie's eyes were sparkling in awe. "Wow..." She said letting her mouth hang open. "Azzy! Snap out of it!" Makayla said waving her hand in front of her face. "Azmarie shook her head. "Sorry, you don't meet the best Pokemon person ever everyday." She said, and Makayla could totally tell she was flirting. Makayla rolled her eyes.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Link (He's so boss)_

"So do we have a plan?" Link asked entering the main room. Jonah was awake now. He sat a little closer to Jean. Renee was sat on the floor reading _Catching Fire_. Pettra was hanging off the cieling from her grappling hook. Metaknight was driving the ship. Jean was on her phone watching Youtube videos with Jonah. "We plan on stopping by Smash Mansion to make sure it wasn't attacked." Pettra filled him in.

"Yeah, Renee begged us too," He said ignoring Renee's death glare, "Probubly to go visit-" He was interupted by Jean elbowing him and giving him a glare.

"We got word that the few smashers that were at Smash Mansion during the attack got rescued. We also have word that Ami was taken to the Pokemon world. We have Samus with Fox out to rescue her. As for the hostages with the other villians, they all escaped. All except Zelda, that is." Pettra said.

Link felt his heart sink. Zelda really was the last hostage they had. No doubt she was in more trouble than before. And Ganondorf promised to putt her in harm, thanks to Link. She probubly hates him now. But, Link was still determined to save her, even if she never wanted to see him again. Link couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong with him. He'd known her ever since they were children. They were best friends. Sure, he's always had a crush on her, but this was growing into more than a crush. You shouldn't be in love with your best friend!

"When are we going to rescue her?" Link asked, trying to destract himself.

"We told you," Renee said not looking up from her book, "No moves to attack can be made til' we know _exactly _how many hostages they have. Otherwise it would just be walking into a death trap."

"How will we know how many hostages they have?"

Renee rolled her eyes. "By seeing who's missing at Smash Mansion. Duh." She said slowly, as if Link was stupid, wich only made him roll his eyes.

"Sorry Link, but don't worry. As soon as we arrive at Smash Mansion, we'll know what we're up against, wich will make it easier for us to formulate a plan." Pettra said trying to give him simpathy, wich really wasn't what Link wanted right now.

"How far are we from Smash Mansion?" Link asked.

"Meta?" Jonah asked looking to Metaknight at the back of the room. There was a huge windscreen with a steering wheel that Metaknight was driving. "We should be there by tonight." He said with his deep mysterious voice.

"I'm gonna go make a call." Renee said getting up and leaving.

"Who's she calling all the time?" Link asked Jonah and Jean. They seemed to be very in-the-loop.

"Her boyfriend, probubly." Jonah said with a smirk.

"She has a boyfriend? She? As in Renee?"

"Yep." Said Jean.

"I know, right?" Jonah said, "How she got tha poor guy to date her with her excellent attitude is beyond me."

"Who is it?"

"R-" Jean was about to say, but Pettra inturupted her. "You don't know him."

Link knew that was a complete lie. He rose an eyebrow at the girl hanging from the cieling.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know him?"

"...No... You don't..." She said refusing to make eye contact. Link was about to question her further, but a wave of pain rushed trough his body. He started coughing uncontrollably. "Link?" Jean said concirnedly getting up and walking over to him.

"Are you ok?" Pettra asked falling from the cieling and landing on her feet.

"F-fine!" He said through coughs.

"You don't sound fine." Said Jonah getting up next to him as well.

"Get him to the infirmiry. Renee will know what to do." Metaknight said slightly looking over his... nevermind he doesn't have a shoulder. He just, uh, looked behind him for a minut.

"I'll go get Renee." Said Pettra runnign out of the room. Or at least Link assumed it was Pettra. His vision was starting to get blurry. Two arms rapped around Link's shoulders and dragged him somewhere. Link didn't catch anything else because his vision went black.

-_-_-_Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Renee_

"So you're alright then?" Renee asked over the phone.

"I told you, Renee, I'm fine. Now get back to your missions, or whatever you do." Said the guy over the phone. Roy. Her boyfriend. They met back at Smash Mansion a year ago when she was on a secret mission.

_it was a warm summer day. Renee was wearing shorts a while wearing her regular T-shirt and cape. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. Her hair was extreemly wavy from always being in a braid. She entered Smash Mansion with Mario. "So whata exactly do you need?" He asked in his italian accent._

_"Just to make sure everything here is alright. Mainly just a safety check. Make sure your security is up before the new smashers join. Also minor things, like making sure you have all the food and everything to make sure the Nintendo characters are alright. Since you're in charge, I trust you can show me around?" Renee said as they stood in front of the giant mansion, gazing over it's luxery. Renee always thought the smashers were arragont. Living so high and mighty. Her job, along with the other agents, was to hide along the edges and make sure they were ok. They were secretly fighting back last time the badguys attacked. Most importantly, none of the smashers could know them. Only a few restricted could know of them. Mario was one of the few restricted._

_"And that should about wrap your report up." Mario said as they were exiting the mansion. "Hey! Mario!" Said a voice from behind them. They both spun around on the instint. A swordsman with red hair came running up to them. "Mario! Kirby hid the cookies again. He keeps trying to tell us where they are, but the only thing he says is 'poyo'!" He said. Then his gaze met hers. he stopped and stared at her as if she was some sort of angel. _

_"Who are you?" He said blinking and shaking his head. "I'm Roy." He stuck out a hand for her to shake. She took it and shook it. "Renee." She said. Technicaly, she was braking a rule right now, but for some reason she couldn't help herself. And she was aloud to have a life outside of the agency._

_"Hey, do you wanna come join the guys and me for some sparring?" He said noticing the sword at her belt._

_"Well, I'm kinda busy with something right now... But I'm sure a few round wouldn't hurt." She said._

"Renee!" Roy said pulling her out of the memory. "You still there!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"Just thinking. We should be there so-"

"Renee!" Pettra said barging through her door.

"Renee? Is everything alright?" Said Roy over the phone.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry Roy, I gotta go. Talk to you later." She said quickly.

"Alright see you soon. And tell Link I say hi."

"Ok bu-bey." She said taking the phone away from here ear and hanging it up. "What's up?" Renee said standing up.

"No time to explain," Said Pettra grabbing her rist and dragging her down the hall, "There's something wrong with Link!"

**A/N tswift1fan: Phew! Omyglob that took forever to write. I literally just wrote the whole thing by myself. Natasha99 ran out the door to play with her teenager friends so... Yay me. I'm not saying I don't have friends, but most of my friends are way younger than me. I only have one that is the same age as me and another that's a year younger. My all time best friend is only ten. Well, technicly her and the one's that are teh same age as me are my all time best friends. All the rest range from 10 to 8 to 5. Seriusly, I'm a babysitter during the summer so I hang out with little kids. But on the bright side, they love me. I'm like their queen.**

**Link: I'm your friend!**

**tswift1fan: Aaaw thanks Link!**

**TRIVIA: What was the original badguy from Sonic before Dr. Eggman? **

**Remember, if you guess it right, you get a follow/fave and a shoutout.**

***READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT \/***

**tswift1fan: BTW I saw that over 700 people have seen this fanfic. If there's sooo many people reading this why do we only get 2 reviews each chapter? If you are reading this get off your lazy buttox and leave a review.** **Even if you don't have an account you can leave a review as a guest. If you do have an account, NO EXCUSES. STOP BEING LAZY AND REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N tswift1fan: What? The next chapter this early? You're welcome!**

**natasha99: Link isn't feeling well...**

**Link: Blarg. I blame the cake.**

**tswift1fan: Didn't you read who it was from?**

**Link: No.. Let's see... (looks at package) No wonder! It was from Ganondorf! Why would he send me a cake?**

**tswift1fan: Idk was it poisoned? Here's a little game for you, readers! Tell us if you're feeling well having a slice of Link's cake! On a scale from 1 to 10. 1 for good. 10 for terrible.**

**Link: Ten...**

**natasha99: Poor Linky... :(**

**tswift1fan: Haha! I see none of you guys could guess last trivia! **

**TRIVIA QUESTION: What was the original badguy in Sonic before Dr. Eggman?**

**ANSWERE: Dr. Robutnik **

**SHOUTOUT: (crickets start chirping)**

**tswift1fan: Thanks for reviewing Queenboo1153, HungryBoy02, and 'Guest'! Yay! More than two reviews! Who said we should stop there? More reviews people! More reviews = faster updates!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB thanks to Link**

**Link: Are you ever going to get over that?**

**tswift1fan: Hmph! BTW guys this chapter is kinda a debbie downer :(**

Chapter 12; In your Blood

_Pettra_

Pettra had never been so worried about anyone that wasn't Renee. Well, besides her foster parents maybe. She dragged Renee into the infirmiry. Link lay on a white bed coughing violently. "Link?" Renee asked. No responce. Just coughing. "What the heck happened?" Renee asked rather rudely. "I don't know!" Jean said holding her hands up defensivly. "He just started coughing and then he blacked out."

"I leave you alone for ten minuts!" Renee muttered angrilly under her breath grabbing a needle from a white cabenet. "What are you doing?" Asked Jean as if she was holding a death ray.

"Taking a sample of his blood." Said Renee jabbing the needle in his arm and pulling it out. She emptyed the needle into a small sheet and sliding it into a high-tech computer. Some things that made no sense to anyone in the room but Renee popped up on the screen. She let out another angry mutter that no one else could make out and punched a few buttons on the keyboard. Needless to say, Renee was highly trained in science. Back at the agency, Renee would spend most of her time in the lab.

"Left over poison from the gas he breathed." She said, fingers running across the keyboard faster than a race horse. Jean gasped. "Will he be ok?" She asked, voice full of concern.

"He'll be fine."

Some tension left the room.

"Simptoms are..." She said pressing more buttons, "Waves of uncrontrollable coughing, large waves of pain, blacking out, blurry vision, soar throat, and whoever poisoned him can control his dreams when he's uncounscience."

That sucked the air out of the room. His dreams? Pettra had never heard of a poison like that before. "There was magic involved with the poison?" She worded everyone's thoughts. Link was sound asleep now.

"Percicely," Said Renee looking up from the screen, "Looks like the poison wasn't originally like that. I could say a bunch of science-y things that no one would understand, but in short, the poison was inchanted to have the extra side effect. Ganondorf must be trying to communicate to him. A threat for sure."

Pettra felt herself tense up. It unravelled right in front of them. Ganondorf must be using Zelda as hostage to bait Link! Why would he poison him?

"It looks like the poison isn't deadly." Said Renee looking back down at the screen.

It clicked in Pettra's mind. To weaken him. Ganondorf was going to bait Link when Link was at his weakest. And Pettra could tell by the look of everyone's faces they were thinking the same thing.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Zelda_

Zelda was dehidrated. She was tired. She was lonely. She ached everywhere. But most importantly, she knew she was a hostage. And she hated knowing it. Everyday was more and more pain. Not just physicly. She missed her friends. She missed Ami, Fox, heck, she even missed Marth. But mostly, she missed Link. Here she leaned against the cold metal wall of her cell.

You'd think she'd be exauhsted from all this torture. But she'd only had a wink of sleep. She couldn't sleep wondering how much pain she was going to be in tommorrow. Wondering if she may even been alive tommorrow. She had little to eat. Yesterday, she had half an apple and barely a few sipps of water.

The door creeked open. Ganondorf, no doubt. His ugly face emerged from the hallway. "I trust you've been well."

"I've been better, but you don't care." She said in a raspy voice.

"Correct." He said slamming the door behind him. He kneeled in front of her. She didn't flinch though. He handed her a small peice of bread. She didn't want to take it. She didn't want him to know how much she was at his mercy. But her hunger gave in. She took the bread, and slowly nibbled it.

He putt a purple orbe in front of her and left. She was suprised, but not much. No doubt he would be back later when he was angry. After he was gone, she devoured the bread, showing just how hungry she was. After she ate every single crumb, she looked suspiciously at the purple orbe. Then, suddenly, a vision rippled across its surface. She picked it up to get a better look. There, laying on a white bed, was Link. And well, let's just say he's looked better.

Worry spread through Zelda. What happened? She saw people about her age sitting around his bed. One, a girl with red hair in a brade wearing mostly deep green was on a very high-tech computer abusing the keyboard. A blonde girl in all black was mixing up viles from what Zelda guessed was the orders the red-head had given her. The other two, a couple no doubt, was sitting worriedly by his bed. The girl of the couple had blonde hair, but not as bright as the other's. The boy had brown curly hair that came down to the tip of his ears and incredibly bright blue eyes.

Link was uncounscience, but Zelda could see he looked deeply concerned. She could only guess what he was dreaming about. Link suddenly snapped awake. He was panting hard. Zelda couldn't hear him, but she knew he was yelling. The blonde girl from the couple tried to calm him down. The boy did as well. The red-headed girl started saying a lot of stuff. She must be explaining whats going on. He yelled something at her, but he immidiantly looked guilty. She yelled a retort at him wich seemed to shut him up. Her and the blonde wearing black left the room.

Just then, the door to Zelda's cell swung open and a very angry Ganondorf emerged. Zelda braced herself.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Link_

Link didn't mean to yell at Renee. Link didn't mean to slow down the mission. Mostly, he didn't mean to putt Zelda through more pain. He dreamt of her. He saw her limp body laying in her own blood on the cell floor. She wasn't dead, but Link could tell that she was badly wounded. In much pain.

"This is your fault, you know." Said an evil voice Link hated. Ganondorf stepped into view. Link glared daggers.

"What did you do to her?!" Link said angrilly, his voice full of hatred. Ganondorf just smirked. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance. Look what you did." Link drew his sword and was about to charge Ganondope when he woke up.

His eyes shot open and he sat up. "Where am I? What happened?" He yelled.

"Relax," Said Renee, "You're still in the ship. There was some left over poison in your body from when you breathed in the gas. You need your rest."

"Rest? REST?! How can I rest knowing what those villians are doing!?" Link yelled at her. He immidiantly regretted it. Renee's face turned angry and full of hatred. More than usual.

"I don't suppose you can charge in the battle and save the day like some sort of hero if you're weakened from poison, can you?!" She yelled the retort.

"Calm down," Said Jean resting a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be ok. Now apoligize to eachother."

Link sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped." Link said.

"I'm not," Sais Renee closing her laptop and grabbing the vile out of Pettra's hand, "I'll be working on _your _antidote while you rip our heads off." She said angrilly stomping out of the room.

Jean faced-palmed and sighed. "Uhg. She's so stubbern." She said. Link thought Renee may have a good point. Pettra left and folowed Renee to calm her down. Link sighed and leaned back down. "What time is it?" He asked.

"6:27," Said Jonah, "We should be at Smashy Manshy any minute now."

"You call it that now too?" Link asked slightly annoyed.

"Eh, yeah."

Well, at least they were gonna get a better look of where they stood against the villians.

**A/N Sorry for the depressing chapter guys. But every story has one. This would be ours :(**

**Ok, guys. NO EXCUSES. YOU MUST REVIEW TO KEEP GETTING FAST UPDATES. REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES. SERIUSLY, IF YOU HAVEN'T POSTED A SINGLE REVIEW FOR THIS STORY THEN IT IS **_**REQUIRED **_**YOU LEAVE A REVIEW. WE WERE REALLY ANGRY WHEN WE SAW HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THE STORY EACH CHAPTER AND ONLY GET THREE REVIEWS. IF YOU'RE NEW YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER, BUT AT LEAST ONCE. IT CAN EVEN JUST BE ONE WORD. A REVIEW IS A REVIEW. UNLESS IT'S MEAN. THEN WE WILL TAKE YOUR REVIEW AND THROW IT OFF A CLIFF ALONG WITH YOU.**

**natasha99: Uh, harsh.**

**TRIVIA: What's Lucario's pre-evolve form?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N tswitf1fan: OMG we are SO sorry we took forever to update. We literally have no excuses.**

**natasha99: Please don't hate on us.**

**tswift1fan: On the bright side, we are now SO EXCITED FOR THE NEW SSB! LINK'S GONNA LOOK SO COOL (OR CUTE) WITH HIGH DEFINITION! AND ZELLIE'S GOT A NEW MOVE! AND THEY FIXED HER NOSE! DON'T ASK!**

**natasha99: They gave Lucario a new final smash!**

**Link:... I have high definition!**

**tswift1fan: Without further inturuption, chappie chappie chappie!**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: What is Lucario's pre-evolve form?**

**ANSWERE: Riolu**

**SHOUTOUT: Thanks SoftRain11 and Aurawarrior13 for the reviews and the correct answeres :) :) :)**

Chapter 13; A New Hope

_Link (cause we feel like it)_

Link was so excited to be home again! His room, the mac'n'cheese, the arena's, the videogames, his friends! He wanted to run out as soon as the ship landed. Of course, he wasn't aloud. "Why not?" Link complained.

"Sorry Link," Said Jean, "You're still poisoned. You have to stay in bed." She putt a wet rag on his head.

"But that's not fair!" Link said, knowing he sounded like a child not getting his way.

Jonah sighed. "I suppose if you wanted to go to your dorm there would be nothing holding you back."

Link bolted at those words. Metaknight held him up at the door though. "We've arrived at Smash Mansion." His voiced boomed over the speakers. Just then, Renee sprinted through, pushing Metaknight right out of the way.

"What's her problum?" Link asked.

"I have no clue." Metaknight said.

Link left the air ship and ran into the fresh grass. Link missed this place. He knew technicaly it had only been a little over a week, but still. Link looked around. The grass was recently mowed, the pond was cleaned as well, the trees were just trimmed, the bushes blossomed perfectly. Zelda's roses were dying from her lack of watering, wich made Link frown. But, what really cought Link's eye was Roy and Renee hugging. "Whaa?" He asked.

They pulled away to look at him. Then something really suprised Link. Renee. Was. Smiling. "Wait," He said to her, "You smile?"

"Yes, I smile," She said looking offended, "I'm not an alien!"

"Coulda fooled me."

"Uh, rude."

"Pfft, you treat me like this all the way here and now _I'm _the rude one?"

"Eh, good point."

"Hey, Link." Said Roy.

"Hey, Roy. You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"You didn't ask."

Link shrugged, defeated. Link waltzed inside Smash Mansion happy to be home. Link smiled. Sure, he missed his friends, but being here gave him hope. Maybe they could defeat them. No, they would defeat them. Link was sure of it. He sat on the couch when suddenly, the Wii turned on. Link squirmed a bit until he found a Wii remote under his bum. He held it up. A light blue Wii remote with stickers all over it. It had letter stickers on it spelling 'Ami'. He frowned remembering all the times Ami would beat him at MarioKart. He turned off the Wii and set the remote next to it.

He walked down the halls. They were almost abandoned, with all the smashers either kidnapped or on missions. Link frowned. Sure, maybe not that many were gone, right? Zelda, Ami, Fox, Samus, Pokemon Trainer, Kirby, the list goes on. Ok, maybe a few people were gone. But still, the place shouldn't be this empty.

He was inturupted in his thoughts when he heard giggling coming down the hall. He looked up and saw Toon Link and Young Link running down the halls squirting each other with squirt guns. Their eyes grew wide when they saw him.

"Link!" They said happilly hiding the squirt guns behind their backs as if Link hadn't already seen them.

"Hey guys." Link barilly said before being tackled with hugs. "We missed you!"

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why is your arm bandaged?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"How'd you get home?"

Link was shot with a million questions.

"Um. I got kidnapped, yes, because I got cut, not really, and classified." He said. They seemed satisfied with his answer. Well, answeres.

"Where is everybody?" Link said.

"Everyone's hiding in their dorms!" Toon Link said.

"Like a bunch of babies." Young Link added.

"Uh, yeah," Link said, "Could you guys get off of me?"

They hopped off and Link opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the suirting of squirtguns. "Nice." He said sweeping his bangs out of his face.

They giggled and ran off causing Link to smile. He walked down the hall and glanced out the window. Mario was having a talk with Jonah and Metaknight, probubly getting a better idea of where they stood. Finally Link wandered to his dorm that he shared with the other swordsmen. He reluctantly opened the door revealing Ike on his bed passed out and Marth no where to be seen. Roy was out with Renee. Figures. Link plopped onto his bed. He was finally going to have a proper nap in a bed without being poisoned. Ike sturred in his bed. Link looked to his friend. He seemed out like a light.

Link was barely asleep for five minutes before being rudely awoken by a very over-excited Ike. "OHMIGOODNESS YOUR HERE! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! BLAH BLAH BLAH-" He went on and on. Link rolled over and putt his pillow over himself. "Uhg I don't get five minutes." He groaned, but Ike fully ignored him going on and on about how it was wile he was gone.

"One question, Link!" He said finally.

A muffled "What?" came from under Link's pillow.

"What the heck did he do to you."

"Wich he?"

"Ganon, gadoy."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Link said putting up no further convresation.

"Oh c'mon! Spill!"

"Nope." Link said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Oh please please please! C'mon! We're best friends! You're supposed to tell me everything! You made me tell you about the Lamm-y Dance!" **(Gravity Falls anyone?)** He begged. Link knew he was pinned there. "Burlap! Are you happy now?"

He gasped. "Burlap? He wouldn't!"

"He did. He just did."

"I'm so sorry man. How'd he know?"

"I don't know. He's a stalker. A stalker I tell you!"

"Um, I think you need a nap..."

"That's what I was doing!"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well, no, not really."

"Pfft, whatever. Can I get back to my nap now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thank you." And with that, Link layed down and opened his eyes one more time. For a second he thought he saw _him _through the window. With a bloody knife, may I mention. Link blinked his now widened eyes to see nothing but rain through the window. Weird. Must've been seeing things. Yes, he was seeing things... Hopefully...

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Red_

Samus and Fox were extreemly angry at Red. He knew why. He just, well, couldn't say 'no' to they. They were nice and kind and beautiful. Wait, what?

"So," Samus said quietly while Azmarie and Makayla were taking photos, "Wanna tell me why you decided to take a couple of fangirls along?"

"Sorry. I just... couldn't say 'no'."

"Well now what? What happens when they see Mewtwo and Ami? Those poor girls will be traumatized and it'll be all your fault."

"Don't you think you're going a _little _over-board? Traumatized? C'mon, I know about it and I'm not traumatized."

"That's not what I was talking about, Red."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this! When we fight! They could get killed! If you think Mewtwo will hold back just because this isn't there fight then you are wrong." She was know violontly whispering.

"I know. We'll just have to lose them."

"We can't lose them!" Fox said as Makayla snapped more pictures of Glaceon and Azmarie playing on the ice. "They could get lost! They've never been here before!"

He had a point. They didn't hang out here all the time like Red did. Red would come her often after defeating the Elite Four. He knew this mountain like the back of his hand. They, on the other hand, did not. He sighed. "I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"That's just putting it off."

"Oh, hush." He said as Makayla did one last selfie and they made their way back to the trio.

"Ok, let's continue our way to the top!" Makayla said happily. Wait, the top? That's where Mewtwo is probubly! Red had to find a way to distract them. Lead them off trail. Maybe losing them wase neccisary. After they delt there bussness they could just go find them. Yeah.

"Wich way?" Azmarie asked Red braking him out of his thoughts. Her pretty blue eyes were shining. Wait, where were these thoughts coming from?

"I, uh, this way!" Red said choosing the wrong path on purpose. He immidiantly felt terrible for lying. But, he knew it was for best... Hopefully.

**A/N Okey dokey, that's done. Thanks again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**TRIVIA: Wich character in SSB had a third eye?**

**Also, stay tuned for a little one-shot we'll be coming out with soon! We can hope it'll be up tomorrow but you know how life is. :P Oh, and did any ofe you notice our little Gravity Falls easter egg? It's almost Easter so yeah. Happy reading and whateva's!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N tswift1fan: Oh my glob so sorry for not updating in forever. **

**natasha99: Mainly this chapter is checking up on everyone so hope you enjoy and sorry its so short!**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: Wich character has a third eye?**

**ANSWER: Daisy in SSB3. If she turns around while brawling, you can see an eye on the back of her head XD**

**SHOUTOUT: Sorry, no one got it right. :(**

Chapter 14; Out of the Ordinary

_Ami_

Ami hated being helpless. Especially in front of the most evil Pokemon in all of Pokemon. He's betrayed his own kind. Worst of all, he liked her. Ew ew ew.

"Princess Ami, I haven't heard a word out of you." Mewtwo said, "Have you finally given up?"

She rose a brow. She muffleed something through her gag, to remind him she was in a gag. Idiot. "I'm waiting for an answer." He said obviously ignorant to her gag. Like I said, idiot.

She kicked him in the leg. Aren't psychic Pokemon supposed to be smart?

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked. How stupid was he? On the birhgt side, he wasn't calling her by her real name. Phew.

He glared and returned to his work. He got a phone and answered a call. "Yes, we have arrived. No one knows where we are. Yes. Yes, I know. Alright, thanks for the tip." He said then pulling the phone away and hanging up the call.

"Well," He said evilly smirking, "Seems as we have some unwanted visitors." With that, he turned and left the room.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Makayla_

Makayla grew sadder and sadder on this day. But mostly freaked out. And cold. The inside of this mountain was freezing, and the deeper they got into the caves, the colder it got. Red seemed to be taking them in circles. She swore she saw that same stone three times! But he swore he was leading the right way. Makayla started daydreaming, walking closely to Azmarie. Azmarie seemed zoned out as well. When Makayla snapped out of it, she looked up. She squinted. Then she looked back. She then did a full turn. "A-Azzy," She said.

"Huh?" She said snapping out of her Lala Land.

"Where's Red and his friends?"

Azmarie looked around, only to find the same thing as Makayla.

"Mak,"

"Hmm?"

"We've been ditched." Azmarie said looking the most angry Makayla had ever seen someone get. Her Glaceon's expression matched hers. Makayla felt a wave of anger too. How dare they? Legendary Pokemon trainers aren't supposed to ditch people! Maybe they got lost? No! Red knows this mountain inside out!

"Red?" Makayla called out. No responce.

"Maybe it was a mix-up?" Azmarie asked, calming herself.

"I doubt it. How did this happen?" Makayla asked with anger, "We stayed by his side the whole time! Dumb day-dreams!"

Azmarie sighed. "What are we gonna do? We're lost. We're ditched. Now what?" She said.

Makayla sighed as well. She had no idea. "I guess we go the way we came?"

"I suppose we don't have much a choice."

Makayla nodded and the girls turned to walk back.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Link_

Pain. Pain. Pain. Link was in pain. Ow ow ow. The poison had weakened Link, and Pettra was trying to figure out the antidote by herself. Renee was with Roy instead of making the antidote. Link couldn't blame her, but he didn't want to die. The poison wasn't fatal, so Renee figured she could put the antidote off. Link guessed she must have never been poisoned before. Link mostly layed in bed all day, occasionally getting visited by Jean and Jonah. Link suprisingly hadn't seen Marth the whole time. Not that he was conplaining. Marth's annoying petty-ness got, well, annoying. Though curiosity did make Link wonder where he could be.

A soft knock came from the door. "Come in." Link groaned. Pettra came through the door cupping a blue vile in her hand. She smiled warmly to Link, but he didn't return it. Her smile fell when she noticed his condition. "It's finally done." She said in a gentel voice.

"It won't work right away, a day at most, but it'll help." She said starting to poor it into some tea. She set the mug on Link's nightstand.  
"Feeling any better?"

"No." Link said in a scratchy voice.

"Alright. Drink when you are ready. I do not reccomend drinking it all at once." And with that, she left the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Red_

Red. Felt. Awful. He really didn't want to ditch Azmarie and Makayla, but it was better then traumatizing them with the knowladge of Super Smash Bros. The only people outside of Super Smash Bros. to know of it was the smasher's family and friends. It was supposed to be secret to anyone else.

He walked down the icey cave, hands deep in his pocket. On the bright side, Fox was happy to be out of that Eevee costume. "What's wrong?" Samus said, rubbing her hands on her arms.

"What do you think? We had to ditch those innocent girls." He snapped.

"Sorry for asking." She said quickening her pace to get away from him. Red sighed. He didn't mean to snap at her. He knew she was just asking.

Suddenly, something appeared right in front of them. No, not something, some_one_. Mewtwo stood right in front of them evilly, in all his glory, obviously. "Well, well, well," He said, "It seems I have some visitors."

"What are you doing here?" Samus asked drawing her pistol.

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you know it's forbidden for yourself to go into the wrong videogame?" He asked.

"Under different circumstances, sure. But in a situation like this? I'll take my chances."

"Where's Ami?" Fox asked.

"Hmm, I think I might actually tell you. Just for the fun of it. It's not like you will actually live to see her again. Just for the fun of it, she's at the top of the mountain."

Fox glared daggers at him, wich made him amused. "Why? You want to be her hero in shining armor?" He taunted.

"I think the term is 'knight in shining armor'. And yes." Fox retorted smugly.

And so the fight began. Samus was the first to shoot a bullet, wich Mewtwo easily batted out of the air. Red pulled a Pokeball out of his belt at random. he threw it. Charizard came out. Phew, Charizard was the strongest Pokemon he had.

"Flamethrower!" Red said, causing Charizard to shoot a firey blast out of it's mouth. Mewtwo was not so lucky this time. Red supposed he didn't remember that it was a three against one battle, and he was on the losing side.

Mewtwo was unconscience on the floor within a matter of minuts.

"Oh. My. Eeveelutions." Said a girl's voice from behind them. Red's eyes widened and he spun around on the spot. There stood Azmarie and Makayla wide-eyed.

_GanonDORK hahahaha_

Ganon's plans were fallign apart. Actually no. Not yet. he still had Ami and Zelda. Well, technically he knew that there were agents already set to rescue Ami, but they had no clue where Zelda was.

Ganondorf's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the caller ID. He smiled and pulled the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes. Ganon." Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Ah, yes. What information have you gathered?"

"They've found an antidote for Link's poison. It won't start working right away though. A day at the very most."

This angered Ganondorf.

"And? Anything on if they're planning to attack yet?"

"No. They don't even want to make a plan until Link is better."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, thank you, Marth."

**A/N tswift1fan: OHMYGLOB CLIFF-HANGER FROWNIE FACES. I HATE CLIFF-HANGARS. DON'T YOU?**

**natasha99: Shh! Link is sleeping.**

**Link: zzzz**

**tswift1fan: Sorry (starts whispering) Ok guys. Remember to take a minute in your life to appreaciate videogames and try to imagin life without them.**

**tswift1fan/natasha99: (closes eyes and bows heads) ...**

**TRIVIA: A long time ago, there were origionally only two Triforces in Legend of Zelda. Wich ones were they?**

**And also please check out our Easter one-shot! It's called Silly Smash Bros: Watercolors**


	15. Important Author's Note

**A/N tswift1fan: Hey guys... bad news.**

**Link: Oh no, what?**

**natasha99: :(**

**tswift1fan: Our computer is having... troubles...**

**natasha99: We may have to re-format it!**

**tswift1fan: (sniffles) We may not be able to update!**

**Link: NUUUUUU!**

**natasha99: We're not saying we CAN'T update, we're just sayin', if we don't update in forever, don't get mad at us. It means our laptop broke!**

**Link: DundunDUN!**

**tswift1fan: Sorry for the little problem. We will still update if possible, but if we don't you know why.**

**Link: So, see you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N tswift1fan: So, I bet y'all were freaked out about our computer not working for us updating this story, huh?**

**natasha99: Yeah, it worked long enough for us to write this so yay.**

**Link: Yay scary things in a storm!**

**tswift1fan: LINK NO SPOILERS!**

**Link: Sorry**

**natasha99: Don't worry, Link's unscarable.**

**tswift1fan: SPEAKING OF THAT, we're expected to have a little one-shot up soon about Link's fears so stay tuned fro that.**

**Link: Haha... What fears?... I don't have fears...**

**natasha99: It'll be called Link's Worst Fears**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: In the orginal Legend of Zelda games, there were only two Triforces. Wich were they?**

**ANSWER: Power and Wisdom**

**SHOUTOUT: A nice ol' shoutout to 'Guest'.**

Chapter 15; Explenations

_Red_

"What is that thing?" Azmarie said pointing at Fox.

"Where's that Eevee dude?" Asked Makayla.

"Holy Eeveelutions! Is that Mewtwo?!" They both asked at once.

"Well, uh, yes." Red said scratching the back of his head.

"Why is he unconscience?" Makayla asked.

"Nevermind that. Why in Kalos did you ditch us?!" Azmarie said quite angrily.

"I got this," Samus said, "That," She said pointing at Fox, "Is Fox. The Eevee dude is Fox in a costume. He's unconscience because he's evil, and we ditched you because you weren't supposed to find out about any of this, and now Nintendo will be very angry at us."

"Nah, they'll just be angry at me. It was my fault." Red said looking down in shame.

"Wait, can someone please explain this to me?" Asked Makayla very confusedly.

"Well, you see..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Red sighed. He had just explained all of Super Smash Bros. to two Pokemon girls who probably thot he was crazy and never wanted to see him again. That about sums up all of his life.

"Oh, um, well, I, uh..." Makayla said prossesing it all. Cut her some slack. Imagin if you just found out there were other worlds that existed outside yours. Azmarie gulped nervously. "So, um, what game are you from?" She asked Samus.

"I'm Samus Aron from Metroid. I shoot aliens." She said proudly.

"And you?" Makayla asked Fox.

"Fox McCloud from Star Fox." He said.

"So, now what?" Red asked Samus and Fox.

"You think that you could win that easily? You thought wrong." Said an evil voice from behind them. Makayla gasped and Azmarie's eyes widened. Red spun around along with Samus and Fox. There stood a black Rayquaza, and atop it sat Mewtwo.

"B-b-but..." Makayla said, not needing to finish.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam! Now!" Azmarie shouted letting her Glaceon jump out of her arms. The Glaceon shot a freezing blast at the black space dragon. Ice crystals formed on Rayquaza, causing it to screech in pain.

"Go, Espeon!" Said Makayla throwing a Pokeball into the air. A red light shot out and when it cleared a light purple fox-like creature stood. It had dark purple eyes and a red gem on it's head, along with a long skinny tail split into two at the end. **(For a better discription google 'Espeon') **

"Espeon, Future Sight on Mewtwo!" She said. The Espeon closed it's eyes and let a white light envelop Mewtwo. The white light faded and Mewtwo stood exactly where it was before, with a smirk on his face.

"I am also a psychic type, a psychic-type move will do nothing to me!" He said.

"It'll do something! Just you wait!" Makayla said defiantly.

"But nothing happpened." Samus said.

"Just wait!"

"Glaceon, use Blizzard on Rayquaza!" Azmarie said. Azmarie knew her stuff. Ice-types had adventage on dragon-types, such as Rayquaza. A white snow storm swirrled around Rayquaza and Mewtwo. When it cleared, Mewtwo was holding a... Umbrella? Rayquaza looked terrible. Another powerful move like that, and it may feint.

"Dragon Rage." Said Mewtwo to the Rayquaza, causing it to open its mouth and shoot a purple powerful beam. It hit Espeon, but Espeon soldiered through... mainly because Glaceon used Protect on it.

"Use Psychic!" Makayla said, letting her Espeon close it's eyes and red gem glow. When Espeon opened its eyes again, Rayquaza came towering down to the ground.

Mewtwo looked enraged at the failure of Rayquaza. "This isn't your fight!" He said to Azmarie and Makayla. Makayla grabbed her Pokeball and returned Espeon. Glaceon jumped on Azmarie's shoulder.

"Go, Vibrava!" Said Azmarie, making Mewtwo angrier.

"And Slowbro!" Makayla shouted.

The two Pokemon appeared on the battle feild. Vibrava, a bug-like dragon Pokemon and Slowbrow, a pink Pokemon with a Shelder stuck to it's bum. **(Again, just google Vibrava or Slowbro)**

"Vibrava, Fly!" Commanded Azmarie.

"And Slowbro, use Surf!"

Vibrava flew up as high as it could in the cavarn, and Slowbro, naturally going slow, caused a giant wave of water to wash over Mewtwo.

"Uahg! You'll all rue this day!" **(iCarly, anyone?) **Mewtwo shouted angrily and used psychic on both the Pokemon, causing them to feint. Red knew this was his time to strike.

"Charizard, Heat Wave!" He said. Charizard sent a flamy wave towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo grunted and looked up at them, barily still fighting. Just then, a white light shown around him. "AAAAH!" He shouted. Once the light cleared, he lay unconscience on the floor. Perminetly.

"What was that?" Fox asked wide-eyed.

Makayla grinned at herself. "Future Sight." She said returning her feinted Slowbro.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_**Link**_

Link was feeling better in no time. He wasn't completly healed yet, but he could move around now. He was more than ready to go save Zelda. Unfortianetly, he wasn't aloud to leave his room till he was completely healed. He sighed and paced his room, waiting for a groove to appear in the floor. He heard something on the balcony. He decided to check it out through pure boredome. He sighed and approached the door. He could still heard heavy rain from the ongoing storm.

He twisted the knob and stepped onto the balcony. It was small, but since he was a veteran, his room got one. He always thought Zelda would appreaciate it a lot more than him. Link looked around. The sky was still grey and muggy. Well, Link saw where the noise was coming from. A blonde boy about his age was sharpening a knife. Link's eyes widened. _Him_. With a flash of lightning, he was gone. Link didn't even notice he was holding his breath. He let out a breath and continued breathing.

Link blinked a few times. Nothing was there. He was just seeing things. Yes, seeing things, that's it. Link went back inside, too freaked out to stay on the soaked balcony. Link plopped onto his bed taking deep breaths, trying to convince himself that there was nothing there. What if it was really him? Why would he be back here? Would he have come for revenge?

A knock on the door startled Link. "Come in?" Link said.

"I would but I left my keys inside." Said a voice from the other side. Link stood and walked over to the door and opening it. Marth stood on the other side. "Oh, hey. Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Link asked.

"Um, just at the store." He said casually, though something seemed off.

"Where are your groceries?"

"I, um, already ate them."

"Um... ok..."

"All I bought was chocolate."

"Oh that makes sense." Link said plopping back onto his bed. Marth went over to his side of the room and grabbed something. "Well, I'll see you later then." He said leaving. Hmm, that was weird.

**A/N: tswift1fan: Ooooh creepy**

**Link: Still not scared**

**natasha99: Oh, shush it you**

**TRIVIA: When will the next SSB be out? Super excited!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N tswift1fan:Omg you guys have no idea how amazing that feeling is when you log into fanfiction and see your story got 54 reviews! 54! We'll just take a little moment to thank all our reviewers! Special thanks to; Queenboo5311, HungryBoy02, Destiny Willowleaf, FroztByteRising, DatLittleStar, Jblockman1, Aurawarrior13, Ora Rosa, person guy, ghjg, 'Guest', 'Guest', another 'Guest', Miffy4879, SoftRain11, and anyone else who has ever reviewed our story(s). **

**natasha99: You guys are literally the best readers/reviewers two girls could hope for :)**

**Link: Yeah... What they said... I didn't eat your cookies this time...**

**tswift1fan: I can't believe how awesome you guys are!**

**natasha99: I can't believe how popular this story is!**

**Link: (pulls up margerin) I can't believe it's not butter!**

**Everyone in the universe: ... -_-'**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: When will the next super-awesome amazing great SSB come out?**

**ANSWER: In summer for the 3DS, winter for WiiU**

**SHOUTOUT: Miffy4879**

Chapter 16; Rescue Mission

_Linky (our little nickname for him)_

The next day, Link could save the world without breaking a sweat. Technically he couldn't, but he had never felt so happy not to be poisoned. He strode happily through the courtyard to meet the agents and other veterans of Nintendo. There, by the fountain, sat them in a circle. Mario, Kirby, Pikachu, Renee, Pettra, Jean, Jonah, and Metaknight sat in a circle. Also, Roy had insisted on helping (probably just to hang out with Renee).

Mario looked very anxiouse, Roy looked at ease, Pikachu looked hyper (as always), Kirby looked hungry (also very usual), Pettra looked like, well, Pettra. Jean was enjoying the sunlight, Jonah was staring at her, and, at this very rare moment, Renee looked happy. It actually really shocked Link. She seemed to be a better self when Roy was around, and everyone noticed.

Jean wore a bright yellow head-band with her blonde hair in pigtail-braids. Along with a bright green tank-top and cut-off shorts with red rain boots, accessorized with one rainbow earing and a star earing in the other ear. Her warm coffee eyes bathed in the sunlight.

Jonah ware a red t-shirt with regular jeans and blue tennieshoes. His deep brown curly hair tuching the top of his ears. He smiled warmly.

Pettra seemed semi-focused, deep in thought. She wore a black tank-top and black shorts, along with black flip-flops in -guess what color?- black. She snapped back to reality when she noticed Link approaching.

Renee had her red hair pulled back in a ponytail, probably caused by the summer heat. It looked extreemly wavy do to being in a braid all the time. Her green eyes emmited a happy aura, wich Link was still trying to get over. She wore a loose green t-shirt and blue-jean shorts, brown leather combat boots on her feet.

Link smiled. This was his team. He honestly couldn't think of a better one, save Zelda and Ami. He sat cross-legged next to Jonah, who's ice-y blue eyes were still focused on Jean, though he acknowladged Link's presence.

"Seem's as if someone's feeling better." Jean commented noticing Link's better mood.

He smiled. "I feel unstoppable."

"You realize Zelda is still in danger, right?" Said Renee, raining on his little parade. Geeze, she just can't be happy, can she? Link frowned at her, and Roy nudged her.

"What?" She said. Roy whispered something in her ear. Her expression softened slightly.

"Sorry." She apalogized, though Link wasn't sure if she meant it all that much.

"Let's get down to buisness." Mario said.

"Hi, Mario. Why is your mustache so bush-y?" Jean said in her usual 'Happy sunshine' tone.

"You noticed? I use conditioner." He smiled and said with his Italian accent. "Anyway, where do we a start?"

Link didn't have to think on this. "We rescue Zelda. No questions."

"Question," Pettra said raising her hand, "How? We have no idea where they are."

Just then, as if answering there call of help, Jonah's command watch beeped. He put his wrist in front of his face and answered. "Agent J.J., speaking."

"Greetings, this is Agent S.A. You'll be happy to know we are on our way back from a successful mission. We have with us Lucario, or Ami, Red, Fox, and two Pokemon trainers. Long story. We are going through the portal now." Said a female's voice over the watch.

"Alright. See you when you get here." He nodded and ended the call.

"Samus? Her mission went successful?" Jean said hopefully.

"Yep. They're on their way."

"Hurray!" She said pumping her fist into the air.

Renee's head shot up. "Wait, they defeated Mewtwo? Tell them to bring him back!" She said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Information!" She said getting up and running to the mansion. Everyone else got up and followed. They rushed down the fleats of stairs to the portals. See, the portals to all the games are kept in the basement. No one, under any circumstance, is aloud down there without permission from Master Hand or Mario. Since Mario was with them, they needed no permit.

They all gathered around the portal labled 'Pokemon'. As if on que, Zero Suit Samus stepped through the portal along with Red, Fox, Ami, an unconscience Mewtwo, and two confused looking girls, obviously from Pokemon. The black-haired girl was holding some sort of blue cat-fox-looking Pokemon.

"Yay! You're back!" Jean said tackling Samus with a hug, almost knocking her back into the portal.

"Who are these?" Asked Renee quite rudely motioning to the two Pokemon girls.

Red stood next to them. "This is Azmarie," He said motioning to the black-haired one holding the blue Pokemon, "And this is Makayla," he said motioning to the other, a blonde with her hair in a pony-tail.

"And why are they here?" Renee asked.

"I've got this." Jonah said. "Who is responsable?" He asked.

"Me..." Red said following Jonah out of the room. Link remembered Jonah was highest athority of the agents.

"Makayla, Azmarie, this way, please." Pettra said leading the two girls out of the basement. Renee stepped up and cuffed Mewtwo.

"Bring him to his dorm. Make sure you lock the door." She said to Samus, who dragged him out of the basement.

"Hey, Link!" Ami said giving him knuckles.

"Hi. You ok?" He asked.

"Well, if you call being dragged inside a freezing mountain ok, then yes!"

"Uh, ok."

They all exited the basement.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Marth_

Marth paced up and down the room in the air-ship. He was sick of waiting. They should attack now, in his opinion. But no, they had to wait for Ganondorf's call. Any moment now...

Marth looked at the clock. He couldn't believe that only three minutes passed since he had last checked it. He grunted angrily and kept pacing. He was bored with the duty he was assighned with. Suddenly, as if for entertanement, Dark Link ran in the room, letting the door slam behind him. He slipped onto his bum.

"Owch." He said getting up.

"What do you need?" Marth asked impatiently, returning to his pacing.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"All villians, meeting room, now." He said turning and exiting the room, Marth tailing behind. Dark Link seemed to forget the door was closed, prooving this by running into it. "Ow," He mumbled opening the door and walking through. Not needed to be said, but Dark was the clumsiest (is that a word?) of the villians.

He and Marth entered the meeting room and took their seats around the table. Once seated, Marth took a look around the table. At the head of the table, sat Ganondorf, then Dark Link, then KK, Wolf, Dark Zelda (or DZ for short), Bowser, Wario, Dr. Eggman, Dark Pit, Dark Samus, and another traitor, Donkey Kong. Wait, Donkey Kong? Umm, ok...

"Bad news," Said Ganondorf, drawing all attention to him, "Mewtwo has failed us. Ami has escaped our grasp. He is also being held at Smash Mansion, no doubt he is going to be questioned. We need to move our location."

It sucked the air out of the room, as Ganondorf was famouse for doing this.

"So, what now?" Bowser asked.

"We need to take the offensive."

"So, we're going to attack them?" Marth asked impatiently.

"Not exactly."

Wow, he just made more and more sense.

"What are we going to do then?" Dark Zelda said tapping her fingers on the table, eyeing Dark Link.

"We're going to send them on a wild goose chase."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Marth said.

"Oh trust me, you will."

**A/N tswift1fan: Sorry guys! Another cliffy.**

**natasha99: So, who's your favorite OC? It could be Jean, Jonah, Renee, Pettra, Makayla, Azmarie, KK, or some other one I'm forgetting.**

**Link: Oh, oh! Can I ask the trivia this time? I have a good question!**

**tswift1fan: Fine...**

**TRIVIA: What time is it?**

**natasha99: Really? That's what you're asking?**

**Link: Yep! No one's gonna get it.**

**tswitf1fan: Link, the question has to be possible to answer...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	18. Chapter 17

**tswift1fan: Don't kill us for the short chapter, but we actually put humor in this one, so enjoy :)**

**TRIVIA: (sigh) What time is it?**

**ANSWER: I honestly don't know...**

**SHOUTOUT: Jblockman1 and Destiny Willowleaf for answering with "Adventure Time!"**

**natasha99: Remind us never to let Link do the trivia again**

**Link: What?**

Chapter 17; CoolNameForChapterWeCan'tThinkOfRightNow

_Link_

"Hey, Link!" Said a voice cutting through Link's slumber. He rolled over moaning and stuffing his head under his pillow. "Link! It's important!" Said the voice again.

"Not as important as my sleep..." Link said through the pillow.

"It's about Zelda!" Said the voice. Link's head shot out from under the pillow.

"Zelda? Is she ok?" Link asked to the voice, that belonged to Marth.

"Follow me! We think it's a message from her." He said getting up and exiting the room, Link trailing behind. "Who's we?" Link asked.

"The agents." He said a little half-heartedly. Since when did they let Marth in on the plans? Mabe he was the one who found it? Link didn't care at the moment though, he just wanted to see this 'message'. Link followed Marth down twisty halls and finally out the back door. Link wondered why the back entrance. If Zelda wanted her message to be seen, she would have put it at the front entrance or the courtyard where it could be seen, not back there where there wasn't even so much as a camara.

Still Link didn't question. Maybe she wasn't powerful enough to send it to the front? At the moment, Link didn't care though. If it was a message from Zelda it was a message from Zelda. Finally they made it 'round back by the dumpsters. Not every part of Smash Mansion was glamorous.

"So, where's the message?" Link asked curiously. Suddenly, he felt his hands being yanked ruffly behind his back and a stinky hand over his mouth. Link tried to call to Marth for help, but nothing came through the hand but muffled hums. Finally, Marth turned and saw Link's situation, but to Link's dismay, he didn't help. Link was confused when Marth looked at his capture casually.

Link noticed it wasn't a hand over his mouth, it was more of a claw. Hand with claws? It was also yellow... Realization shot through Link. Only one person could have those hands, er, claws, whatever's. Bowser.

"It's about time." Said Bowser, though he wasn't talking to Link.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Marth responded. Now Link was really confused.

A confused "Hmm?" came from Link. Both Marth and Bowser ignored it.

"Ganondorf had better appreaciate this. This is way out of my comfurt zone." Bowser said.

"What? To used to kidnapping princesses?" Marth asked mockingly. Link could feel Bowser roll his eyes.

"When will he be here?" Marth asked rather impatiently, then again, Marth wasn't really the 'patient' type. Link felt degraded being kidnapped, especially falling into a trap so easily. Then again, how was Link supposed to know Marth was a traitor? He never liked Marth necesarrely, but still.

"Umm," Bowser said, "Any minute now..."

Bowser tied Link up in the mean time, but it was no easy task with a very struggle-y Link. Bowser finished the job by putting duct tape over his mouth. Link didn't care though, his muffles were quite loud, but not loud enough for someone to hear. No one is ever around back. Like I said, not even a camara.

Link felt itiotic for going into a trap so easily just because there was a small sliver of a chance there was a message from Zelda. Marth seemed to be getting annoyed with Link's muffles. He slapped him across the face. "Be quiet. No one can hear you." He said.

"Where is he?!" Marth said angrily, not noticing how loud he was getting. An idea formed in Link's head. If he kept annoying Marth, he would get even louder. It may cause Link to get slapped, but Marth hit like a girl anyway. Link sent Marth a hateful look and tryed to make as much noise as possible, wich made Marth even angrier. Link tryed his best not to smile. His plan was working perfectly.

He slapped Link twice across the face, but it barely hurt compaired to what Link had been through before."Shut it!" Marth said even louder. Link managed to supress a smile. Maybe Link wasn't the only one that could fall easily into traps.

Link ignored his petite slaps and continued to make noise. Marth was getting even noisier then Link now. Finally, Link heard other voices. "I swear," Said a girl's voice, "I heard someone shouting back here!"

"Are you sure?" Said a boy's voice, "I didn't hear a thing."

Marth was too fumed to notice, but Bowser wasn't. "Marth! Quiet!" He violontly whispered. He calmed a little and overheard the voices as well.

"Quick! Where do we hide?" He whispered.

"The dumpsters. Duh." Bowser said.

"That'll ruin my hair!"

"So will a prison cell, and you can't get out of those!"

The voices were getting louder. Marth and Bowser grabbed Link and jumped into a dumpster. The voices were starting to come in better ear shot. "-sure you're sure? I don't see anyone." Said the boy's voice. Jonah's.

"Hmm. You're right. I could have sworn I heard someone." Said the girl's voice; Jean.

"Let's get out of here. It stinks." Said Jonah. Shoot! They were leaving. Link squirmed as much as he could in the dumpster.

"Hey do you hear that?" Jean asked.

"Oh great not agai-"

"No! Listen!" Jean commanded, and Jonah went quiet. Sure enough, they heard racket from the dumspter. Marth and Bowser were doing their best to keep Link quiet, but to no avail.

"What if it's just a raccoon?" Asked Jonah, footsteps growing closer.

"Then it's a big raccoon." Said Jean, her voice closer.

A bright light shone through the dumpster, and Link realized it was because Jean must have opened it. But, Marth and Bowser covered Link and theirselves with trash. Link kept trying to squirm though, but he could barely move through the pounds of trash. Link felt something cold upon his throat. He could barely see, but somehow he knew it was a dagger. Marth was trying to get him to be quiet, but, for some reason, Link wasn't afriad. Wait, Link knew the reason; Marth wasn't scary. Link smirked under the duct tape. He had this in the bag. He managed one swift kick that caused a huge crash.

"Yipe!" Yelped Jean seeing the sudden movement.

"Don't worry Mr. Raccoon! I'll get you outta' there!" She said pulling the trash bags out.

"Um, Jean, isn't that littering?" Asked Jonah.

"That big raccoon could be in trouble!" She insisted. Link could practicly feel Jonah face-palm.

"Are you foreal right now?"

"100%" She said rummaging through the trash. She finally uncovered Link's foot. She screamed.

"IT'S A DEAD BODY!" She screamed. Link grunted through the gag and moved his foot to prove he wasn't dead.

"Wait! It's not a dead body! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" She screamed jumping off the dumpster.

"Calm down Jean," Jonah said, "There's no such thing as zombies."

"Take a look for yourself!" She said. Link heard Jonah sigh. He uncovered the rest of Link's body. "See Jean? It's not a dead body. It's Marth and Bowser holding a knife to Link's throat."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" She asked. She jumped back up onto the dumpster.

"Hi Link! What are you doing in this dumpster. Marth, why are you holding that dagger up to... WAIT A MINUTE! YOU TRAITOR!" She yelled throwing garbage bags at Marth. Link's laughter could be heard through the gag at this point. Marth jumped out of the dumpster and ran for it. Bowser through a smokeball and dissapeared. When the smoke cleared, Link was still lying in the dumpster.

**A/N tswift1fan: Well, that chappie was shorter than we wanted it to be. But we actually put humor in it this time, remembering this is SILLY Smash Bros.**

**Link: Can I do trivia again?**

**Everyone in the universe: NO**

**Link: :(**

**natasha99: Sorry Link, you suck at trivia. It's rare, you don't suck at anything... except trivia.**

**Link: Not helping**

**TRIVIA: Who's your favorite OC?**

**I know it's not really trivia but if we know your favorite OC we can write in their POV more often :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N tswift1fan: Omg this is probably my favorite chapter so far!**

**natasha99: Yeah, me too. Let's stop blabbing and get on with it!**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: Who's your favorite OC? (even though its not really trivia)**

**ANSWER: Whatever your favorite OC is I guess**

**SHOUTOUT: Lets see here, FroztByteRising likes Ami, Jblockman1 with Renee, and Destiny Willowleaf with "ALL OF DEM".**

Chapter 18; A REAL Rescue Mission

_Ami_

"Hmm, let's see..." Ami said pondering the question Pettra just asked her; 'Do you know the location of the villains?'

"I guess... It could be... Anywhere really...They are in an air-ship..." She thought aloud. Then, an idea popped in her head. She could sense their auras if they were near by! Well, she could only sense them if they were close, but it's better than nothing, right? She closed her eyes and focused...

Ten auras were above them, nine of them extremely angry. "Their right above us!" She shouted a little louder than she wanted to.

"Wait, what? How do you know?" Pettra asked curiously.

"I'm Lucario, remember? I can sense their auras." She said. Renee shot up from her seat and ran out of the room, probably to warn the smashers and gather them to make a plan. Pettra dialed something on her command watch. Ami looked around the rest of the room. There seated Link, Roy, Jean, Jonah, Mario, and Pettra.

Link looked very concerned, Roy looked ready for battle, Jean looked anxious, along with the rest of the group. Something was wrong here, aside from the badguys literally right outside their door. "C'mon Link, let's go kick some butt!" Ami said suddenly to Link, snapping him out of his zoned-out state.

"Without a plan?" He asked.

"Who needs a plan?" She said pumping her fists.

"Um, we do. You can't just run into battle without letting your allies know. It's dangerous."

"We're being invaded. You wanna discus our 'plan' over some coffee and muffins?"

"Well running into battle without allies is stupid and dangerous. Your friends could go out looking for you when your fine, causing them to get killed or captured or worse."

"You're one to talk, Mr. 'Runs Into Wars All By Self All the Time'."

"Er, that's different. I didn't have allies then."

"Oh, puh-lease. You did to. And who said I was going alone?"

"For the love of fudge, be quiet." Said Renee reentering the room, "No ones going alone, no ones going in without a plan. Here's how it's going to go down; Link, Ami, Jean, and Jonah go to the East side and defend. Pettra, Mario, Samus, Roy, and I go to the West side and defend. Everyone else, to the safe room." She said very matter-of-factly, in a no-argue tone.

"Then it's settled. I'll alert the rest of the smashers, everyone else, move out." Said Pettra.

Everyone left to their directions. Ami walked with Link, Jean, and Jonah down the hall in said direction. "So, now we just make our own plans for our own group?" Link asked.

"Yeah, as long as we keep in tough with the other group." Said Jonah flashing his watch.

"As long as we can punch stuff, I'm good." Ami said putting a little pep in her step. They hurried out to see the situation. Sure enough, a giant air-craft hovered right above Smash Mansion. "Woah..." Jean said. Ami remembered something, pulling binoculars out of her pocket (yes, they're pants) and handing them to Link. He rose a brow at her, but took them and peered through. He pulled away slowly, still gazing at the ship.

"What'd ya see?" Jean asked.

"Apparently he's looking at me through binoculars too." He said, slightly creeped out.

"What are we going to do?" Jean asked.

"Don't know."

"What could we do?" Ami asked peering as high as she could at the air-ship.

"Well, we've gotta do something besides standing here staring at it," Jonah said, "We could get up there."

"How?" Link asked looking away from the binoculars.

"Grappling hooks."

"But he's looking right at us."

"We'll need to distract him. That'll be me." Ami said.

"How are you going to do that?" Jean asked.

"Don't worry. Go when I give the signal." Ami said. They nodded and Jean and Jonah got their grappling hooks out, Link his switch hook. Ami ran away from them, climbing the ladder as fast as she could to the top of Smash Mansion. She glanced at the air-ship. With her closer view, she saw Ganondorf was still focused on the rest of her group. She smiled. Perfect.

In perfect position, she shot three Aura spheres at him. Most of them wore off before they hit, but one hit his chest weakly, but strong enough to catch his attention. "Hey, Ganondork!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. He snapped his attention to her angrily. Perfect.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Renee_

Renee had to admit, they were tough, but compared to someone who trained all her life to fight and knew various types of magic, well, it wasn't exactly pathetic. Renee was rarely challenged in battle, this was one of those rare times. She faced Bowser menacingly. He smirked evilly, flexing his muscles and breathing fire. She cart-wheeled out of the way and used her dagger to summon magic.

Her dagger was magical, letting any human, such as herself, use magic. She got it at her fifth birthday, before her parents died. Her mother really wanted her to learn magic, while her father was more interested in physical combat, putting her in karate as soon as she could walk. Once her parents died, the agency found Renee at an orphanage along with Pettra. They must've saw potential in them, because they took them right away and put them in extreme training for the rest of their lives. That's when they became friends with Jean. her father was the leader of the agency, so she was the only other child in training. Her father adored her. Renee and Pettra noticed her special treatment, though they thought it more of a curse. Her father never let her out on missions, so when they were under attack for the first time, Renee and Pettra protected their friend. There was a difference between being trained to fight and actually fighting.

Some flame seered Renee's arm, pulling her out of her thoughts. She winced, but refused to show pain. She threw a magic fireball at Bowser, but it barely hit him. She cursed some very un-lady-like things under her breath. She knew that close combat wouldn't be very useful, with his giant shell. Magic, on the other hand, could sting right through him.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Link_

Link was shocked at Ami. Link appreciated the selfless act. After they snuck into the ship, Jonah contacted Pettra and let her know their intentions. Now, they snuck down halls. One reason Link wished Ami hadn't stayed behind; Some aura help would be appreciated right now. Honestly, they had no idea where they were going. Suddenly, Link heard feint footsteps through his pointed ears. He spun around on the instant, drawing his sword. There stood in the shadows, two red eyes. Link already knew who they belonged to though.

A figure emerged from the shadows, identical to Link, except for midnight black skin and white hair, glowing red eyes, also. "Dark Link," Link said, positioning his sword.

"Link," He said in the identical voice. Link felt Jean and Jonah draw weapons of their own from behind him. Jonah, with his white pistols that shot electricity. Jean, with her shurikans with the shape of tiny golden suns.

Dark Link noticed his out-numbered state. "Three-against-one isn't fair. Aren't goody-goodies supposed to stick to the rules?" He said.

"That's what happens when you break into our Mansion." Link responded.

"Technically you broke into our air-ship."

"Well, you took Zelda. Call it even." With that, Link charged Dark without warning. Dark Link's eyes widened in shock and side-stepped the attack, letting the blade just graze his lower abs. He heard Dark yelp quietly. He tried to hit Link in the head with the hilt of his sword, but Link dodged easily. Meanwhile, Jean and Jonah were having fun watching the whole thing go down.

After a while, Dark Link was pinned to the floor. Link was glad it was Dark Link who had cought them; He was the most likely to spill. Link's jaw ached from a powerful punch Dark had delivered. Link silenced Dark's squirming by putting his sword to his throat. "Where's Zelda?" Link asked more of a command than a question.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"I've got a feeling." Link said pressing the blade closer to his neck. A matter of seconds now...

"Alright! I'll tell you!" He said looking at the blade as if it held his life in it's hands. Technically, it did, if it had hands...

"Room X13, corridor 6." He panted. Link had gotten the information. Without a second thought, he hit Dark in the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out.

Link looked at the very shocked expressions on Jean and Jonah's faces. "What?"

"Nothing." They said in unison. They stuffed Dark in a closet and locked the door. Now all they needed was to know where the heck room X13 was. Corridor 6 was their first clue. Link checked their surroundings. He was pretty sure he saw a sign that said corridor 7 earlier, and now they were at corridor 8, wich meant corridor 6 was the opposite direction they were going. Link gulped. Corridor 6 was in the direction of Ganondorf.

**A/N tswift1fan: OHMYFLIPPIN'GLOB! SO PUMPED WITH ADRENILEN RIGHT NOW.**

**natasha99: OMG! OHMYGOSH. OH. MY. G. I COULD RIGHT TEN CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW.**

**Link: ME TOO. SO CLOSE TO FINDING ZELLIE!**

**tswift1fan: Zellie?**

**Link: (blushes) Did I just say that out loud?**

**natasha99: Yeeees.**

**TRIVIA: What's one of Link's last names so often given to him in fanfictions? You only have to name one.**

**Link: I don't have a last name.**

**tswift1fan: Yeah, but in fanfiction people often give you a last name, and four of them are used most often**

**REEEEEEEVIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N tswift1fan: :') You guys are the best readers ever. No question. Your reviews make us smile. AND HOLY CRUD 79 REVIEWS.**

**natasha99: We were thinking we'd have a little celebration when we get to 100, so guys, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Link: Hurry, the sooner you guys review, the sooner you guys stop getting held up on cliffies.**

**tswift1fan: But let's stop begging for reviews and actually get on with the story. Just know we would still be two awkward video game obsessed teenage girls posting their desperate fanfics without you guys :')**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: Link is commonly given a last name in fanfics. What are one of the four most common names given to him?**

**ANSWER(S): Link Avalon, Link Forester, Link Hero, and Link Faron.**

**SHOUTOUTS: DatLittleStar and Miffy4879**

Chapter 19; Corridor 6

_Link_

Link, Jonah, and Jean crept down the halls. They had successfully managed their way to corridor 6, but room X13? Is that even a thing? They came across room B14. They seemed to go in alphabetical order. Every twenty rooms it would go to the next letter. Geeze, this air ship was bigger than it looked. They made it to room Q19 when they heard footsteps. Link looked under the the door of room R1 and saw feet. Shoot. He came a few doors away, room R5. He lanced under, same result. Jean and Jonah did the same. Finally, at room R9, they found an empty one. They snuck in, gently shutting the door behind them. Voices came into ear-shot.

"-not to harm them. I don't know why he gave me the orders." Said a girl's voice. Wait, Zelda's voice! Some part of Link told him not to burst out of the room though.

"This is ridiculous. Why can't we?" Said Marth's voice.

"I don't know! But I wouldn't disobey though. You remember what happened when you failed at capturing you-know-who."

"Yes, I do. I still think it's ridiculous though." The voices faded.

Link knew the voice couldn't have belonged to Zelda. Link thought for a moment. He couldn't think of any villain girls besides Dark Samus, and that was definitely Zelda's voice. Maybe..? Nah. Probably some other girl that had a very very very similar voice. When they were sure there was no one on the other side of the door, they snuck out of the room, continuing their path.

Room R10, R11, R12, R13. Link was starting to wonder why they needed so many rooms. Finally, they made it to the X's. Link was getting more excited at the second. Room X7, X8, X9, X10. Closer... X11, X12... Finally. X13. Link rested his hand on the door knob, but then realized it was locked.

"Locked." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

Jonah pulled out one of his many gadgets. "Let me see..." The gadget seemed to look like a grey pen. But when Jonah pressed a button in it, it shot a small laser, cutting a hole around the door knob, destroying the lock.

"Where's the secret spy music?" Jean asked expectantly. Link remembered that she'd never gone on a real mission before.

Link rested a hand on the door, preparing to open it. _What if it's a trap? _He thought. He looked at the door, almost glaring at it. This was the only chance he had, better use it. He slowly opened the door, peeking through, looking for traps. What he did find, wasn't much better.

The room was mainly empty, blood in some places, 'til you saw the middle of the floor. There, lay on the floor face-down, was a certain brunette, covered in blood. "Zelda!" Link said rushing to her side. A wave of worry spread over him. He rolled her over face-up onto his lap. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Shallowly, but breathing. He scooped her up bridal style.

"Let's go." Link said carrying her. Jean and Jonah nodded, and they headed off to find somewhere to escape. An escape pod maybe?

They snuck down endless halls, while Link's arms were starting to get tired. At room Z14, they heard feint footsteps. Link sent Jean and Jonah warning looks, but it was too late. "Look out!" Jean shouted pointing somewhere behind him. Link barely spun around in time, dodging a swing from Ganondorf, barely. Jonah and Jean drew their weapons, while Link stepped behind them, laying Zelda against a wall. He didn't see the dark purple beam aimed for his head. Luckily, Jean did.

She jumped into the fire of the beam. "Jean!" Shouted Jonah imidiantly rushing to her side. Link's eyes widened. What just happened?

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Said Ganondorf. Both Link and Jonah glared daggers at him. Link drew his sword, having enough of Ganondorf's schemes. "You've got nerve." Link said.

"So do you, breaking into _my_ air ship."

Link had had enough. He charged, sword first, without warning. Ganondorf didn't notice 'til too late, but luckily, side-stepping, letting it barely graze him. Link spun around to face him, realizing he just put himself on the wrong side of the battle field. Maybe another charge? No, to predictable. He needed to get himself back on the right side, so they could escape if needed. Ganon pulled up a Smash Ball, about to smash it, but before he could, three electric bullets hit it, breaking it. All eyes fell on Jonah, with a rainbow glowing aura around him. Link, for the first time he had ever since he knew him, was scared of Jonah in this state.

Link then saw his opportunity. He slipped past Ganon easily regaining his side. Jonah let out his Final Smash.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Renee_

Renee, Pettra, Roy, Mario, Samus, and Ami sat in Smash Mansion, recovering from their battle. They just got a message from Jonah. They found Zelda, and they're on their way back. Pettra wouldn't stop pacing, and Renee knew why. Pettra wasn't as cold as Renee, wich she would openly admit. Renee knew why. She knew exactly what it was like to lose both parents, she just didn't lose her parents quite as tragic as Renee.

"Stop pacing, Pettra," Renee said growing annoyed, "They'll be fine. Why do you think Jonah is higher athority than us? Link is one of the strongest smashers there is. They'll be fine." Renee wasn't one to cheer people up, but Pettra was a sister to her, so she was worth a try.

"What about Jean?" Pettra said chewing her black painted nails. Geeze, she got anxious.

"I'm telling you. She's got Jonah."

"What if-" She was interrupted by stomping of feet by the front door. They sprang off the couch and ran over. Jean's arm was slung over Jonah's shoulder, goldie-locks braids dangling. She was barely conscious. Link held a bloody brunette in his arms, wich Renee assumed was Zelda.

"What happened?!" Pettra asked rushing up to them.

Jean looked up weakly. "We got caught." She said in one breath. Pettra helped Jonah support Jean, helping her lay down on one of the couches. Link lay Zelda down on another couch (there's like, three couches, ok?). Jean looked to have no physical wounds, Zelda on the other hand; not so much.

She was practically covered in blood, she was barely breathing. Link had already started cleaning her wounds. Renee kneeled next to Link, helping. She was highly trained in first-aid, after all, but this was a little more than she could handle. "Pettra, help me over here." She said.

She took a look. But Renee already knew. "Link, let's get her to Dr. Mario's office. She needs to be properly looked at." Link nodded and scooped her up bridal style.

Link soon lay her down again on a hospital bed. As soon as she was there, Pettra hooked her up to a heart monitor. Dr. Mario rushed into the room. After a while, Zelda was properly bandaged, but she'd already lost a lot of blood. Renee had never seen Link so worried.

"Will she be ok?" Link asked.

"She needs more blood." Dr. Mario said.

"And?"

"We'll need a few people to give a pint each."

"What kind of blood?"

"AB positive."

"Then I'll donate."

"Wait, you and Zelda have the same blood?" Renee asked.

"Well, that's my blood type, so I suppose."

"Aren't you, like, deathly afraid of needles?"

"How'd you know that?"

"That's, uh, classified. Either way, I'll donate too."

"Will that be enough?" Link asked Mario.

"It should be... Her body should be able to reproduce the rest."

With that, Mario got the needles.

**A/N tswift1fan: Uh oh, will Zellie be ok?**

**natasha99: Will Jean be ok?**

**Link: NEEDLES?! O.O**

**tswift1fan: Sorry Link, but Zellie's worth it, right?**

**Link: Well, of course, but...**

**TRIVIA: We're just gonna skip trivia this time... Sorry guys.**

**Well, REVIEW for COOKIES!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N tswift1fan: Sorry for no trivia guys. And people keep asking is Azmarie and Makayla are based on us. Actually, you're correct. They're based to be our Pokemon characters. Azmarie is natasha99. She always names her characters off-the-wall names. Makayla is mine. My real name isn't Makayla. I actually named my character my real name, but I changed her name to a name very similar to mine; Makayla.**

**natasha99: Well that's a mouth full.**

**Link: I saw the funniest thing on Fanfiction earlier. Someone posted a story called Link's Journal.**

**natasha99/tswift1fan: DON'T READ IT!**

**Link: Why?**

**tswift1fan: Umm, you wouldn't like it! You, uh, die!**

**Link: Spoiler alert.**

**natasha99: Hehe, just don't read who the author is...**

**Link: Why?**

**tswift1fan: Um, cuz the author's name is... Um, IDon'tLikeLinkIWillAlwaysMakeHimDie.**

**Link: Oh... That guy must really hate me...**

**natasha99: Uh, yeah...**

**Link: I gotta use the bathroom. (walks to the bathroom)**

**tswift1fan: Good thing he doesn't know we're posting his journal on the internet...**

**natasha99: Yeah, that was a close one...**

**Link: I'm back! What ya guys talkin' about?**

**natasha99: CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB D:**

Chapter 20; Recovery

_Link_

It had been a day since the rescue mission. Zelda was still unconscious. Link hadn't left her side since. Thankfully, everything seemed peaceful at the moment. The bad guys hadn't attacked them in a day. That's good. Link didn't even notice how fast the time flew by 'til a knock came from the door. "Come in," Link said. Jonah and Jean emerged from the door. "Jean, you're alright." Link said standing.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Sorry, I would have checked on you, but..." Link said slightly gesturing to Zelda.

"Oh, it's fine. I understand." She said with a smile.

"Is she getting any better?" Jonah asked.

"Mario says she'll be fine..." Link said.

"Ah," Said Jean, "Have you had anything to eat since you've been back?"

"Not much..."

"C'mon, we'll get something to eat."

"But, what if she wakes up while we're gone?"

"I doubt it. She's out like a light." Said Jonah.

"I suppose... for a few minutes... Wouldn't hurt..." Link debated.

"C'mon! They've got mac'n'cheese down at the cafeteria." Jean said.

"Hmm, mac'n'cheese..." Link smiled as they left the room. He did love mac'n'cheese.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Azmarie_

Azmarie sat on the couch, scratching her Glaceon's stomach. She was still having trouble taking everything in. How would you feel if you just found out you're not the only universe? That you're life is just a video game? Let me tell you; It sucks. Life is pointless. Just some character in a videogame.

"So, What happens to us?" Asked Makayla to Pettra, one of the girls who said she was 'here to help'.

"Well, we are still figuring that out. As for now, you two can stay here." Said Pettra on the opposit couch.

Makayla looked down in disappointment, but Azmarie knew she was secretly excited to stay. Azmarie was also slightly excited. Glaceon was the only one who showed excitement, by hopping excitedly on Azmarie's lap. Red entered the room soon enough. He'd already apologized a bazillion times, even though they'd already forgave him.

He sat nezt to them on the couch. "I'm real sorry about this." He said.

"Again? We already have forgiven you millions of times." Makayla said, petting her Espeon. Her Espeon purred.

"I know, but now you know about all of this." He said gesturing randomly in the air.

Azmarie smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

Just then, Azmarie noticed Espeon chewing at Red's pockets. "Uh, Mak," Azmarie said.

Makayla looked down at her Espeon. "Oops, sorry." She said picking up her Espeon and setting her on her lap. She gently scratched the top of it's head.

"I guess they're hungry." Azmarie said looking down at her Glaceon... who wasn't there. She looked up in shock, looking all around. "Where's Glaceon?" She asked concerned.

-_-_ - _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Link_

Link continued chewing his macaroni. He loved the taste of the cheese dancing across his mouth, the sift noodles to add the perfect texture. This was one of few modern foods he liked. "Glace!" He heard from under the table, slightly startling him. He looked under to see a blue cat/fox-ish thing pawing at his leg. He recognized this to be the same fox cat thing that Azmarie was holding.

"Glace! Glace!" It pawed.

Link was no fool. He was definitely _not _sharing his precious mac'n'cheese with this thing. The blue thing rolled onto its back and wagged its diamond-shaped tail. Link smirked. It's playing _that _game. Pretending to be cute. Ha, like he was falling for that.

"Nice try," Link said, gently pushing it away with his foot, "But this is my food." He continued eating his beloved mac'n'cheese until the same pawing returned to his leg. He looked down at the pathetic fox like thing. It rolled over to impress, but Link was not giving in to it's adorable-ness. Food was one of few things Link was overprotective about.

"Eon! Glace!" It pried, trying to get his attention, but Link had lost interest in it now, continuing to chew his noodles. The pawing continued at his leg, but he learned to ignore, as the thing kept coming back.

It regained Link's attention, however, when it jumped on the table and nearly knocked over Link's Lon lon milk. "Hey!" LInk said, "You know how hard it is to get this stuff?"

It nodded 'no' and continued showing off. "Well, I practically have to flirt with this annoying farm girl." Link said, moving his glass away from the annoying cat, er, fox, whatever.

It was doing back flips now, seeing as it was failing to impress Link. "Glace, glace, glace, glace, glace, glace..." And it continued. Link eventually finished his food and walked away from the over-annoying creature. He eventually noticed it was following him. "Go away!" He said, now getting slightly annoyed at the thing.

"Ohmygoodness I'm so sorry!" Rushed over a black-haired girl, wich Link remembered to be Azmarie. She picked up the creature, instantly hushing it. "Shh! You bad Glaceon! Return!" She said putting it back into a red and white ball, wich Link remembered was a Pokeball.

A blonde, Makayla, Link remembered, joined Azmarie. "Sorry 'bout that. Glaceon ran away when we weren't looking." She said apologetically.

"She didn't annoy the heck out of you, did she?" Azmarie said.

That would be an understatement. Link didn't say that, of course. "Nah, it's fine." He lied.

"I'm Azmarie, this is Makayla." Said Azmarie. "I know you already knew, but we never really met you."

"Link," He said shaking their hands. "Nice meeting you, but I've got to return to my friend."

"I understand. Nice meeting you." Makayla said as they turned and left. Link turned around at started walking to the infirmary.

"Nice hat, by the way!" Azmarie called over her shoulder. Link smirked.

"Thanks."

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Zelda_

Zelda ached everywhere. She could barely think straight. But then, she heard a soft voice. An all too familiar voice. Zelda had a moment of confusion, but she eventually settled for a dream. Yes, this must be a dream. She half slid open her eyes, revealing a bright light. Her eyes eventually adjusted. She kept her eyes half shut though, not wanting to wake herself. There, sat on a chair next to her, was Link. His eyes were closed, and he was humming a familiar melody. She remembered it to be Zelda's Lullaby.

Zelda remained completely still, not wanting to wake herself. Until something dawned on her; If she was dreaming, why did she hurt? She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust fully. As the song soon ended, Link's eyes opened. He wasn't looking at her yet, though. "Link?" She managed to croak. His eyes immediately flew to her.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." She lied. Link freaked out when she even got the smallest scratch. Zelda's eyes fell down, seeing Link's hand on her's. She tried to hide her shock, but she was in so much pain it almost deemed impossible.

"Uh, sorry for being awkward." Link said, about to remove his hand, but she slightly tightened her grip around his hand. He looked up at her in shock, but she didn't care. She didn't want to lose this moment.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

"We rescued you."

"We?" She asked curiously.

"It's a long story. What matters now is you're safe."

Her eyes found their way back up to his.

"How... How am I still alive?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Link rolled up his sleeve smirking, revealing a Spongebob band aid. She knit her brows in confusion.

"I gave you some blood." He explained. Blood? He's afraid of needles though.

"I know," He said, letting her realize she said that out loud.

She looked up into his blue eyes. She wondered why he would do all this for her. She was just one person, that he risked his life for. And this wasn't even the first time. She wondered how deep his eyes went. He looked up into her violet ones. She didn't even notice how close their faces were getting until she could feel his breath against her cheeks. Suddenly, as if knowing there was a moment sparking, the door flew open.

Dr. Mario stood in the door. Link and Zelda both pulled their heads away quickly, blushing. "Why on earth did you not tell me she was awake?!" Mario said angrily, walking up to them. Link opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted. "Oh, I see..." He smirked.

"What? No! It's nothing like that!" Link said, much to Zelda's disappointment, though she tried not to let it show.

"Sure," Dr. Mario said teasingly, but returned to his work. He eventually left the room. Zelda couldn't find the courage to look Link in the eye again, so she let them wonder to the window. The sun was blocked by a flurry of clouds. Wait, those weren't clouds...

**A/N Sorry guys! Another cliffy! But hey, we got some fluffy Zelink in there for ya.**

**IMPORTANT: We won't be able to update after next sunday for a while cause we are moving. You can expect updates through the week though, as usual, but next week they may not come for a while. Sorry about the inconvenience.**

**To Aurawarrior13: Link never had a knife in his gut... You must have misread that. Sorry.**

**TRIVIA: Who was the original failed Nintendo mascot in 80's?**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N tswift1fan: (wipes tear) We haven't updated in forever. You guys probably hate us.**

**natasha99: I know. It's terrible. We recently took a road trip across the country to our home in Idaho from Oklahoma. And we meant to update last Monday! But the stupid internet people had to change to get it hooked up on the 22nd!**

**Link: How stupid. It was lonely here in your laptop without you guys. I made friends with your Sims.**

**tswift1fan: You got into my Sims 3 game?**

**Link: I was bored.**

**natasha99: Did you get into Free Realms?**

**Link: Yeah, I met your characters. They're pretty cool.**

**tswift1fan: Also, we (sadly) deleted SSB chatroom because it was breaking some new guidelines :( Again, we are SO sorry for not updating. We literally JUST NOW got our internet and you'll be happy to know that posting this chapter if the first thing we're doing. So enjoy and remember to REVIEW cause we're almost to 100. We've got something special planned when we reach 100 so review review review.  
**

**TRIVIA: What was the failed Nintendo mascot in the 80's?**

**ANSWER: Diskun or 'Mr. Disk'**

**SHOUTOUT: FroztByteRising (sorry if its misspelled. We're in a hurry)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own SSB. But we do own our game of SSBB wich we finally got to play. We haven't played SSB in over seven months! Except for last night...**

Chapter 21; Eye of the Storm

_Jonah_

Jonah walked outside in the rain. The air was cold and fridged, and the rain was icy pellets hitting his shirt. It was hard to believe just yesterday it was ninety degrees. Jean followed him, pulling her bright red rain coat over herself. She was in a matching outfit, red rain boots, red rain coat, black tights, and hair in curls with a red head-band and bright red lipstick. She rarely wore make-up, so she must have been trying to put a little more 'pop' in her outfit.

Jonah hiked his denim jacket up a little higher, but it barely protected him from the icy rain and chilling wind. Jonah heard an unfolding sound from behind him, and soon rain was no longer hitting him. He turned to find Jean holding her bright red umbrella over him. They nodded and walked out into the storm, barely resisting jumping in the puddles like they used to do when they were kids.

"So, what's up with the clouds?" Asked Jean looking up at the clouds curiously. It was rather odd. They had no forecast of any storm. It literally came out of no where.

"Not sure. Renee might have some information on them. Ma-" Jonah began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Uh, Jonah?"

"Yes?"

"Look at this." She said showing him her damp hand. At first Jonah didn't get what she was showing him, but soon after more rain fell, her hand filled with a purple liquid. "I may not be very bright," She said, "But I don't think rain is supposed to be purple."

"Something is definitely wrong here." Jonah said as Jean pulled her white finger-less glove back on.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Pettra said, joining them. She wore a simple black rain coat that was un-buttoned, revealing a black t-shirt and black jeans tucked in black rain boots. She held a black umbrella over herself. "Those don't even look like clouds."

Jonah nodded in agreement. Definitely. They didn't even look natural. Jonah glanced over and saw Jean filling a vile with the purple stuff.

"I'm going to go check on Metaknight. I'll see you inside. You bring that to Renee." She said gesturing to the vile that Jean was now twisting the lid onto.

And with that, Jean and Jonah walked back towards the mansion where Renee was inside.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Toon Link (for the fun it)_

Toon Link and Young Link ran outside in excitement. They loved playing in the rain! It almost never rains at Smash Mansion! They didn't even bother to grab jackets as they happily ran outside and started jumping purple puddles. Wait, purple?

"Um, Toon, why is the rain purple?" Young Link asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's not rain?" Toon Link said examining the puddles as more little droplets poured in.

"Hmm..." The two thought together.

"Is it... potion?" Young Link asked.

"Wait! Maybe it's Kool Aid!" Toon Link said brilliantly.

"Your right! But who's gonna drink it?"

"Erm, you?"

"No you! I don't like grape flavor."

"Hm, good point. Ok, I'll try it."

With that, Toon Link knelt down and scooped some purple stuff into his palms.

"Eww! Don't drink from the puddle!" Young Link said, disgusted.

Toon Link rolled his eyes and emptied his hands and held his hands out to let fresh rain spill in. Soon his hands were full of the purple stuff. He held it up to his face. It didn't smell like Kool Aid, but then again, he never really could smell Kool Aid before. He hesitantly took a sip, immediately spitting it out. Definitely _not _Kool Aid. It didn't even taste like water.

"How is it?" Young Link asked.

"What do you think? I spit it out. It tastes like that gross medicine that Dr. Mario tried to give us when we got a cold."

"Eww... Why does the universe want us to drink gross medicine?! We're not even sick!"

"Please tell me you didn't drink that." Said a depressing a mildly-conserned voice from behind them.

"Toon did it!" Young Link said pointing.

The depressing voice belonged to some red head girl that the boys thought they saw hanging out with Roy. What was her name? Renee? She wore a simple gray rain coat, as if classic yellow was too happy.

"Why in Subspace would you drink stuff that falls out of the sky? Especially if it was purple and you don't know what it is?" She said grabbing Toon Link and dragging him inside behind her.

"I thought it was Kool Aid." He complained. Renee just ignored him and lead him to the lab. It was a small room that no one ever used, but in the small time Renee had been here, she'd made it her own. Papers were scattered everywhere un-organized.

"That stuff is poison," She explained setting him on a desk, "Did you drink any of it?"

"Maybe a little... I spit it out! I swear!" He defended.

"Hold still. And drink this." She said holding out a blue drink of some sort.

"Eww," He said pushing it away.

"DRINK IT NOW OR YOU DIE." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." He said in a tiny voice. He reluctantly took the drink and drank it. It actually didn't taste bad. Like blue raspberry Kool Aid. He soon drank it all.

"Was that so bad?" She asked.

"It is when you turn Hulk-mode."

"Get out of my lab, you little brat." She said pointing towards the door. Toon Link didn't hesitate.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Jean_

"-and most importantly, do not drink it." Jean said through the microphone in the main office, letting her voice echo over the intercom, booming through the halls. "We'll get this solved soon, but I highly recommend staying inside until we know what this is. It could be able to leak poison through your skin or something."

As soon as her voice faded, she put the microphone down. Suddenly, the lights flickered off and an evil laugh boomed through the intercom, as if her's were never there. She yiped in surprise. As soon as it happened, the lights flickered back on. "Am I the only one hearing and seeing things?" Asked Jonah next to her.

"N-no." Pettra said. For once, even she sounded a little startled at the least. The laughing started again, but the lights remained on.

"I'm going to check on Link and Zelda." Said Jean, grabbing Jonah's hand and dragging it down the hall with her while the laughter still echoed. Jean would be lying if she said she was scared. She was terrified. Finally they made it to the infirmary, where Link and Zelda were.

Jean opened the door finding Link sitting by Zelda's bed. They must've startled them when they opened the door, because Zelda was clinging onto Link's hand and looked as if she's just seen a ghost. Link even looked frightened for once; his face was pail. Suddenly, two little boys who looked exactly like Link ran in. They both clinged onto Link.

"It's alright guys." Link said, reassuringly, as if his small moment of being scared never happened. He must've taken care of these guys. Even Jean felt safer just with his presence.

"No, it's not." Said the evil voice suddenly, causing both Zelda and Jean to yelp. Both the little versions of Link screamed and hid their faces in Link's legs.

"There will be no hiding," Said the voice, "None of you will escape."

Ami ran in, shoving Jean and Jonah in completely, and shutting the door behind them. She was holding a bazooka. "Where are you, spooky man? I will blow your pants off!" She threatened, though she sounded a little more scared than she was letting on.

"It is your pants that will be blown off."

"What? Will not! I'm wearing a belt!"

The two miniature Link's busted up laughing as if forgetting they were ever scared. Link and Zelda's faces were still stern though.

The Ghost (yes, she was calling it 'The Ghost' now) didn't seem amused by their amusement. Link quickly silenced the boys.

"You'll all regret this. You'll see." Said the voice. And after that, no more came, and the purple rain stopped, and the clouds faded as fast as they gathered.

**A/N tswift1fan: How's that for a really late update? Boom.**

**natasha99: Not sure if we will be able to update again soon because we'll be visiting out grandparents. Yay...**

**Link: Haha! I can't wait to see who's pants gets blown off!**

**natasha99: What if they're your pants that get blown off?**

**tswift1fan: Why are we talking about pants?**

**TRIVIA: What's the legendary Z Pokemon?**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N tswift1fan: I got nothin'. Just thought you guys deserved another chapter since we made you wait so long. You can still answer last chapter's trivia.**

**natasha99: Onward, readers!**

**tswift1fan: Ahem, having the username tswift1fan (Taylor Swift's #1 fan), I must do this:**  
**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU**  
**IT'S CHAPTER 22**  
**EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF **  
**YOU JUST LEAVE A REVIEW**  
**YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT US**  
**BUT WE WILL UPDATE SOON**  
**EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF**  
**YOU JUST KEEP READING CHAPTER**  
**22**

**Link: Was I the only one who sang that?**

**natasha99: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!**

**tswift1fan: O.O' Link, you are amazing at many things, but singing is not one of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own SSb blah blah blah**

Chapter 22; Haunted

_Link_

After the Princess's Hero event, the kidnapping, the burlap, the agency, the rescue mission, the purple poison rain, and now the creepy ghost voice wich Link was _pretty _sure he recognized, Link thought he had enough of a crazy past few weeks. But now, as Link lay in his bed, he was pretty sure something just caressed his cheek. Creepy. That's the only way Link could put it. He was concerned for his friends and whatnot, but he needed time to calm himself, and random hands caressing his cheeks was definitly _not _what he needed right now. He immediately hid his head under his pillow. Not wanting to come off cowardly, but just wanting to get some sleep. But now he knew he definitely wasn't going to get any here. Link decided to check on Zelda.

Link quietly left his shared dorm and walked the empty halls to the infirmary. Ever since Link and Zelda had their moment (wich Link swore they did), Link hadn't been able to get that scene out of his head. He gently moved his feet step by step down the hall, when Link noticed that the door in front of him wasn't getting any closer. Link knit his brows in confusion. He was definitly moving his feet... Link looked down to notice he wasn't exactly touching the ground. Link yelped in surprise as he moved his feet a little faster, but nothing happened. And, as soon as it happened, he was dropped back onto the ground. Link spun around and found no one. He gulped and quickened his pace.

Finally facing the infirmary door, Link turned back one more time. But he found himself face-to-face with an all too familiar face. "Levi," Link said, glaring daggers at the blonde boy before him.

"Nice to see you too, Link." Said the sixteen-year-old boy. He stood tall, with deep green eyes and spiky blonde hair like Ike's.

"What are you doing here?" Link said hatefully. Levi was an evil wanna-be Link used to be friends with, before he got overrun with jealousy and tried to murder Link. Levi was skilled in magic, making him a powerful enemy, almost like a ghost.

"All in good time. I have some unfinished business with you and Zelda."

"Zelda? You keep her out of this!"

Levi evilly smirked. "As if I could." And like that, he was gone, forcing Link to fall back onto the door. Link quickly pulled himself up. What had just happened? An old enemy appeared and threatened Link and Zelda's lives. Link opened the door to find a peaceful sleeping Zelda. She lay in the hospital white bed half covered in blankets. Young Link suddenly burst from behind Link. "LINK! LINK! LINK! LINK!" He shouted.

"Shhh!" Link shushed him by covering his mouth.

"But it's important!" He said, prying Link's hand off his mouth.

"What?"

"The purple rain came again and this creepy guy appeared in front of me and Toon and he took Toon!" He shouted.

"What?" Said Link.

"What?" Came Zelda's soft voice. Young Link must have woke her.

"Well, thepurpleraincameagainandthiscreepyguyappearedinfrontofmeandToonandhetookToon!" He said all in one breath, then panting afterward. "He tried to get me too."

Link knit his brows. "How long ago was this?" Link asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

Link stopped to think. He must've taken Toon Link before he appeared to Link. What would he want with Toon Link? To get to Link, no doubt. "A creepy guy?" Asked Zelda.

"Yeah, he had blonde hair, green eyes, looked about your guys' age." Young Link said. Zelda knit her brows in confusion, but Link already knew who it was. All Link wanted to know is why Levi was back.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Makayla_

Makayla's life at Smash Mansion was crazy enough without the creepy ghost guy haunting the place. First the flickering lights, then the creepy voice. Makayla wished with all her might she could just go home, but they refused it. They didn't want their little secret to get out. Why couldn't everybody just know about Super Smash Bros.? Why did it have to be some life-threatening secret?

The nights were the worst. Azmarie and Makayla shared a temporary room with Red, seeing as they knew him the best. They lay on sleeping bags on the floor, though Red had offered his bed to Azmarie. Makayla would lie if she said she was a little disappointed. She was extremely disappointed. Azmarie had turned down, of course. Azmarie was already passed out with her hair curlers in and eye shutters on. Makayla lay down on the sleeping bag, staring intently at the ceiling, glaring at it. As if this was all it's fault. _'Stupid ceiling. Stupid oxygen. Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _She thought. Makayla rolled onto her side, staring at Red's bed posts. _'Stupid bedposts. Stupid Red. Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _She didn't mean to blame Red for all this, but it was kinda his fault. He should have declined their invite to Mnt. Silver. He shouldn't have ditched them. He shouldn't have even talked to them. _'He shouldn't have even stepped on my foot.'_ She didn't mean to or want to hate Red, but something inside her did.

She sighed quietly to herself. She wanted to be home, in her own bed. She wanted to be in the same world as her bed, at the very least. But no, not even that could comfort her. She accidentally let a tear fall down her cheek. Suddenly, she heard something knock over in the hallway. She knew it was probably just someone going to the bathroom, but checking it out was better than sulking. She threw on her slippers and looked down at her Pokeball print pajama pants and gray sweatshirt. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail to hide the knots.

She stepped out into the hallway, looking both ways into the shrill air. She couldn't help but shiver. Was air here supposed to be this cold? It definitely wasn't yesterday. She ignored the bad feeling and stepped towards the direction where the sound had came from. In the dark, it looked like a giant gray and purple blob with a tail, but as Makayla stepped closer, it looked more and more like... Mewtwo?

The closer she got to him, the more she thought: _'Man, Mewtwo has a big butt.' _Once she was close enough, she didn't know what to do? Pull an emergency alarm? Go get help? Try to fight him? Something told her that facing the most powerful and legendary Pokemon by herself seemed like a bad idea.

She finally decided to turn back and get Red. But, when she was turning she slipped on a flyer that read: _**SSB is awesome! Next brawl: Pit vs. Pikachu! Don't miss it! This May 30!**_

Why was that flyer even there? She accidentally yelped when she twisted her ankle when it hit the floor. "Ah!" She tried to yelp as quietly as possible, but Mewtwo had already knew she was there. "Well, well, well," He said, "It seems I have a snitch."

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

_Red_

Red woke up in the morning light shining through his window. He looked over the edge of his bed. Azmarie lay under her red sleeping bag under eye shutters. Makayla's sleeping bad lay un-made. She must've gotten up to get breakfast already. "Az," Red said, gently nudging the black-haired girl, "Wake up. We're gonna be late for breakfast."

"Articuno," She muttered in her sleep. She slid her eye shutters up, groggy. "Seems Mak beat us to it." She said, noticing Makayla's empty space.

"Yeah. Maybe we can meet her down in the cafeteria."

"Yeah. Hold a sec, le'me get these hair curlers out. Glaceon!" She said sleepily, hauling herself up. The blue cat/fox popped out of the blankets. Azmarie unrolled the curlers out of her hair and it plopped down perfectly. "Ready for some pancakes, Glace?"

"Glace, glace." Said the little creature.

The two eleven-year-olds walked down the busy halls to the even busier cafeteria. Azmarie was still in her night gown with a Jigglypuff on it, but she didn't care. They walked down to the cafeteria and got trays full of breakfast foods; pancakes, cereal, biscuits, etc.

After searching the whole cafeteria for Makayla, they decided to eat their breakfast without her, assuming she went to the living room or something. Azmarie's Glaceon sat on the table eating it's own personal plate of pancakes.

"Hm, I wonder where Mak is. She usually takes all the bacon, and seeing as it wasn't touched..." Azmarie wondered aloud.

"Maybe she's brushing her teeth or hair." Said Red biting a piece of toast.

"Before breakfast? I think not." Said Azmarie playfully.

"Maybe.."

**A/N Well, there you go, folks. I just saw a commercial for this movie called Earth to Echo... IT LOOKS AMAZING. I can't wait to see it. Anyway, as we said before, you can still answer the trivia from last chapter, just thought we should post another chapter to make up for lost time. Watching the season finale of The Voice... OMG CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHO WINS. But in the mean time, thanks for reading out story and please REVIEW. Thanks! We plan on making a celebration one-shot when we get one hundredth review! We'll tell you when that's out. We're working hard on it! Thanks again and REVIEW.**

**WARNING: Our next update won't come for at least a week because natasha99 is visiting family and I'll (being tswiftfan (duh)) be here by myself. That means we can't even type the next chapter for at least a week because we refuse to do it without each other. But we'll make up for lost time. We know, we're terrible for making you wait weeks for updates but now that we're back in Idaho with our friends we're just really busy. We don't even get close to the computer til' seven. Anyway, double update! Yay! REVIEW. C'mon! Almost to 100! WE CAN DO IT. We literally don't care if your review is just 'hi' or something. A review is a review.**


End file.
